A WormTale
by Wormtail96
Summary: A fanmake of 'A Goofy Movie'. Creepie Creecher just wanted to go to the end of the year party with hercrush, but her big brother brother, Wormtail, has other plans! To bond with her on a trip!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello, everyone, it is me, Wormtail96. I know I decided to move onto other things, but I thought I would just do one last fan make for old time's sake and because I just wanna write something. And this one is of 'A Goofy Movie'. I grew up with it and I was always itching to do it.**

**So enjoy. I promise, unlike other fan makes, this will have quite a bit of my own originality.**

* * *

**_  
Wormtail productions Presents…_**

A blue screen shows these words appearing…  
**  
_A humorous and family tale…_**

Suddenly, we hear Wormtail himself scream his trademark mad scientist-like laugh, "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" And with a loud crash, the title changes to…

**A WORM-tale**

A wheat field with a beautiful blue sky and cotton puff clouds are seen. And out of nowhere, came a voice…

"Creepie! Creepie…"

Suddenly, a preteen girl popped up from nowhere. She was a very short gothic girl with pale, deathly white skin like a bloated, dead fish. She also had hair tied into two tatty pigtails comprised of the colours lime green, pink, orange, red and blue. Her eyes were enormous bug eyes with purple eyeliner. She wore a short gothic black dress over a pink and black stripped jumper and stockings. Her name was Creepella "Creepie" Creecher.

Creepie was curious as to where that voice came from. She squinted out into the distance to see a pedestal with someone stood up straight on top of it. She rushed through the wheat, towards it. When she finally made it, she saw who the figure was and smiled.

"Dib."

Dib Membrane, a boy with a large cranium and has black haired with a huge black strand. He wears glasses, a black coat, a blue shirt with a picture of Noodle Boy in the middle, black pants, and black shoes. But what importance was HE to Creepella? Well to be frank, he was kind of Creepie's crush. Whenever she saw her, her heart would swell up like a balloon.

Dib saw her, smiled and said simply with a wave, "Hello, Creepie."

"H-h…hi?"

Dib climbed down to the pedestal, saying, "Coming down; watch out below!" He reached the bottom and began to run towards her, arms outstretched. If this was a dream, Creepie never wanted to wake up. She ran towards him as well, attempting to embrace him also, but they ended up crashing into each other and falling on the ground. They rubbed their heads for a moment, but smiled and laughed immediately afterwards. Creepie was now blushing, something rare for her.. They leaned over and looked at each other with loving eyes. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer and…  
"WOAH!" Dib, gasped, look quite horrified. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the wheat field turned to thorns.

"What's wrong?" Creepie asked, looking very concerned. She soon figured out what it was when she noticed a red glow coming from her eyes…they had turned vivid red with black pupils!

In a panic Creepie stood, only to trip over. Why? Because her feet grow ten times their original size and replaced with…mechanical stompers! Her hands began to shake and she looked down to seem them replaced with HUGE mechanical hands! Her body stretched upward and outwards more and more, including her arms and legs. Then a wizards hat appeared on top of her and her face was shrouded in shadows by a red and purple scarf. When her clothes suddenly turned into a turquoise jumper and a purple tattered-looking overcoat she gasped in realisation and horror! She looked exactly like her elder brother, Romulus Amadeus "Wormtail" Yexley Creecher!

"DUUUDE!!" Dib exclaimed.

Creepie put her hands to her throat and let out the mad scientist laugh that unfortunately ran in her family, "!!!"

CRASH!! Went the thunder and the lightning!

* * *

Creepie woke-up with a start. She was in her purple and black bedroom, in her four-poster bed and wearing her black nightdress. It was all a dream; she was here, in Toon City, the capital of her nation of Toontoria. She picked up a mirror from the side and saw that she looked completely like herself. Creepie sighed with relief, realizing that it was only a dream.

BRRRRIIING!

"GAH!" Creepie nearly jumped three feet in the air when she heard her praying mantis phone ring. Fumbling with the receiver, she answered it, "Hello?"

"Creepie, where the Hell are you?!"

"Coraline?" Creepie yawned, rubbing his left eye. "What is it?"

"You should've been here precisely one hour ago!" the girl's voice coming from the phone hissed impatiently.

"What? Jones, what are you…?" Creepie looked at her caterpillar-style radio clock, which read 4:02. As you might have already guessed, she had a create interest in the study of insects. "Hold on." She slammed her fist onto it and the clock whizzed its numbers until it read 7:50. "Oh no…" Creepie groaned, eyes widening. She quickly leapt out of bed, dashed behind a collapsible changing unit and began getting changed into her usual clothes, whilst still talking on the phone.

"Look, Creecher, maybe we should just call this whole thing off," Coraline's voice suggested. "There is no shame in walking out with dignity!"

"No way!" Creepie declared fiercely. "It's either now or never!" she said while pulling her black dress over her large head. She then did quickly did her hair up into her two tatty pigtails.

"Fine, alright…" Coraline's voice sighed aggravated. "Just hurry up over here and meet me and Butters by my locker!"

After hanging up and walking out from behind the changing unit, someone burst into the girl's bedroom.

He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. His name was Romulus Amadeus "Wormtail" Yexley Creecher, Creepie's elder brother.

He was carrying a vacuum cleaner that looked past its prime. "Good morning, Creepella!" he greeted with a huge grin, though it could not be seen.

"WORMTAIL!" Creepie groaned, crossing her arms and backing off into the changing unit. She was just about finished dressing, but that was not that point. It was a law Creepie valued and which had invented, calling it, 'Knock before entry'.

"Whoops! I forgot! Sorry." Wormtail chuckled sheepishly, stepping out of the room and closing the door. After knocking for a half-second, he walked right back in. "Good morning, Creepella. I came to see if you had any…dirty…clothes." The room was absolutely jam-packed with clothes hanging from everywhere possible.

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Creepie said quickly, taking her beetle backpack and stuffing it with whatever junk there was on her desk.

"Creepie…" Wormtail scolded, tapped his foot sternly. "I thought we already had a long discussion about this."

"L-look, I'm really sorry, Wormtail. I'll take care of it later!" Creepie said, trying to push everything down into the bag with all her strength.

"What's the big rush?" Wormtail asked, giving everything in the bag a big push so Creepie could close it.

"I'm running late!" Creepie answered quickly with a quick nod of gratitude. "I know it's the last day of school, but I appreciate my good attendance record."

"Well, you know I respect that, Creepie. Maybe I could drive you on the way to my part-time job." Wormtail suggested, sucking up all the clothes with the vacuum cleaner.

"Uh…no thanks. I, um…need the exercise," Creepie grabbed put backpack and ran for the door; thinking on the time Wormtail drove his car through Creepie's school, drunk.

"Aw, now come on, Creepie!" Wormtail tried to reason with her, not paying attention to what he was aiming the vacuum at. By accident, he sucked up a cardboard cut-out of a couple of famous singing Japanese rock stars' heads. "Wha…uh oh!"

"Hey, what are you…WORMY!!!" Creepie screamed in utter shock. The two struggled to pull the cut out from the vacuum's grip for a few seconds, until Creepie saw the on/off switch and gave it a kick in the other direction, turning it off.

The rest of the cardboard bodies were okay, but the heads were crumpled up. "Aw, Dad! You screwed it!" Creepie groaned, flattening out the picture.

"Oh, sorry about that, Creepie," Wormtail scratched the back of his head guiltily. "Who were they, anyway?"

"Wormtail, they're Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi." Creepie rolled her eyes, putting it back where it was. "They're the biggest Japanese rock band on the planet."

"Oh…" Wormtail snickered. "I bet they aren't as great as your older brother, the Mambo King! Everybody mambo!" Wormtail grabbed Creepie and began to dance with her kookily. "Mumbo, mumbo, mum-bo! Haha!"

"What the…Wormtail, come on, there's no time for this! What if the neighbours see us, huh? How'd we explain that one?!" Creepie groaned, getting out of his mechanical grip and ran out the door.

* * *

When she was outside, Creepie sighed with relief. She did not look back at the enormous ancient manor house named Dweezewold in which she and her brother lived in, though they weren't exactly in the fortune 500; they just inherited it when…well, that's a story for another time.

She let out a deep breath and began to scuttle in her accustomed bug-like fashion down the walkway to gate entrance of Dweezewold.

"Creepie! Wait up!"

Creepie sucked his sigh straight right back in. "You forgot your lunch," Wormtail said, handing her a brown paper bag. "Have a good last day at school, little sister of mine!" Wormtail gave Creepie a kiss on the head, much to her embarrassment. Not to mention that a few guys on skateboards laughed at her.

"Ha, ha!" a boy named Nelson Muntz laughed loudly as he pointed to Creepie. "Creecher got embarrassed by her broth-er!" Creepie hung her head and scowled as she stomped towards the entrance gate.

Creepie:**_ They've been laughing since I can remember_**

**_But they're not gonna laugh anymore_**

Creepie tried to open the gate, but it was all rusty. She moaned, kicked it open and marched out.

**_No more "Creepie the geek"_**

**_No more "Bug girl of the week", like befooooooore!_**

On "before", Creepie slipped on a bunch of marbles that Bart and Lisa Simpson, were playing with. Meanwhile, two students and Creepie's school were walking down the same path.

The first was a young vampire with greyish skin, fangs and pointed ears. He had wild black hair with a white streak in a backward motion. He was wearing a white long sleeved button shirt with a chain and belt; grey trousers and a Dracula cape with an enormous collar. His name was Thatch

The second was a walking talking female dummy wearing a purple shirt and red dress. She had purple 'hair' done into two long pigtails and makeup of sorts on her face. Her name was Dummy Girl.

Dummy Girl: **_No more algebra tests 'til September!_**

Dummy Girl tore her old math quiz in half. Suddenly, Creepie, who was still slipping on the marbles, fell over and crashed into them.

Thatch: **_No more lookin' at losers like her!_**

Thatch shoved Creepie across the street, where Chowder and Gorgonzola were walking by, Chowder shoving some cheat sheets into his pocket.  
Chowder: No more having to cheat

Gorgonzola: _**No more mystery meat**_

Gorgonzola swiped Creepie's lunch from her hand. "Hey!" Suddenly, peaking out from various places, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were shooting their jockstraps at each other, with Creepie narrowly ducking each shot.

Sonic: _**No more gym!**_

Knuckles: _**No more gym!**_

Tails: _**No more gym!**_

All three: _**NO MORE GYM!**_

Across the street…

Trixie Tang: _**Gonna move to the mall!**_

Dash Baxter leaned over next to her.

Dash: _**Gonna live in the pool!**_

Creepie popped up in between them and then sang as well.

Creepie:_** Gonna talk to Dib and not feel like a fool!**_

Trixie frowned as she and Dash merely walked by her, "Yeah, good luck with that." The neighbourhood kids were beginning to make their way to the last day at school.

All:**_ Cuz after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'!  
_**  
Creepie: _**After today, I'll be his!**_

All: _**After today, my brains will be snoozin'!**_

Creepie: _**If I don't faint I'll be fine!**_

As the kids walked past two old ladies while they sang, Creepie startled an old lady named Madame Foster, causing her to pass out.

"Oops. Sorry…"

Susan and Merry Test were sitting down at a table beneath an umbrella, holding up some text books grudgingly.

Susan and Mary: _**I've got forty more minutes of dull Home Economics  
**_  
Johnny Test and his genetically altered dog Dukey appeared and kicked the text books away, and Susan and Mary actually nodded in appreciation.

Johnny and Dukey: _**Then down with the textbooks…**_

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy appeared in front of them and held up an comic issue of Batman.

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: _**And up with the comics!**_

Creepie jumped into a flock of Murkrow Pokemon, making them scatter everywhere in fear.

Creepie: _**Just think of all the times I've been losin'**_

_**Finding the right thing to say!  
**_  
All: _**But things will be goin' my way, after today!**_

Creepie noticed Dib walk by nonchalantly, holding his bag. She smiled and waved at him, but he didn't notice. The tempo of the song just got slower.

Creepie: (Sadly) _**He looked right through me**_

_**And who could blame him?**_

_**I need a new me  
**_  
She looked inside a store window at a display of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi band.

_**Plus some positive proof**_

_**That I'm not some big dork! And…**_

The school bus that read on the side "Toon City Middle School Bus" drove down the street. Inside, cheerleaders and a group of Goth kids were sitting nearby each other.

Cheerleaders: _**And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'!**_

Goths: _**No more pep rallies to cut! Yech!**_

The bus arrived at the school, and the kids all just stormed out like a stampede.

All: _**After today our brains'll be snoozin'!**_

The bus driver, Otto pushed on the lever, shutting the door.

Otto: _**I'm gonna sit on my butt.**_

Creepie finally arrived at school and looked up at the clock installed onto the front outside wall.

Creepie: I**_'ve got less than an hour_**

**_And when this has ended,_**

**_I'll either be famous…_**

Creepie slid down a railing, accidentally bumping into the Head Masters of the school, Alder and Dash, two purple monster siblings who were physically conjoined together. They simultaneously wore a leathery lighter purple suit. Flat-headed Alder wore a fez and Dash had a long straight forehead with wildish yellow hair and topped with an Academic Cap.

Alder and Dash: _**Or you'll be suspended!**_

Chorus: **_Just think of all the time I've been losin'_**

**_Waiting until I can say:_**

**_Gonna be on my own,_**

**_Kiss the parents goodbye!_**

**_Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!_**

Creepie climbed up to the top of the bleachers and put her hands on the rails, feeling the wind press against his face.

All: _**Things will be goin' my way**_

_**After tooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
**_  
Riiiiiiing! The school bell suddenly rang, signalling for the kids to come inside to begin the final day.

Creepie: _**I wish that this was the day**_

_**After today...**_

Creepie lost her balance and tumbled down the steps, landing flat on her face at the bottom. CRASH! Everyone laughed at her rudely and cruelly as they walked to class.

Thatch particularly smirked at her sadistically as he baby-talked her, "Aww, what happened?! Wittle Cweepie Cweecher fell down! Hahahahah!" He threw his head back laughing and walked off.

Dib, however went up to Creepie and helped her up. "Hey…are you alright?" he asked, concern.

Creepie, still dazed, didn't notice it was him. "Uhh, yeah, I'm okay. I just…AH!" she gasped when he realized it was Dib. "I just, um…well I-I'm-I was just gonna…duh," Creepie stuttered until she was completely tongue-tied. Dib smiled amused at his and he cocked his head. Creepie blushed and laughed a bit, suddenly breaking out into her family's mad scientist laugh, "Huahahahahaha!" In shock, she covered his mouth. "Oh…I'm sorry…" Upset with herself for looking like an idiot in front of her crush, he dashed off, tripping over some garbage cans, increasing her embarrassment. Then she just ran away with a cry of anguish.

Dib looked on and sighed, "Um…bye?" and then he headed off for class.

* * *

**(A/N) Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Welcome to Chapter Two, everyone!  
**

* * *

**_  
_Chapter 2: To Stand Out**

Creepie trekked down the hallway, where students were going through their lockers. She had the most crestfallen expression on her face possible.

"I can't believe I DID that! He finally says; 'hi' to me and what do I do? I CHOKE! I laughed like a freaking nutcase!" Creepie scolded/lectured herself and smacked her forehead as she came across and leaned against her own locker.

Slam! Went the locker next to her.

The next thing Creepie knew, she was backed up against her locker by someone else. She was a thing girl on the tall side with her large head sporting dark blue hair. She had brown eyes; blue fingernails; a quirky mouth and nose; ears that poke out from her unusually coloured hair and five well placed freckles on each side of her face. A little dragonfly hair clip that she placed on the right side of her head (from her point of view). Her attire consisted of a dark blue starry sweater, black trousers and blue boots. This was Coraline Jones, the girl Creepie was talking to on the phone.

"Where have you been, Creecher?!" She hissed at the very edge of her patience.

"Hi, Coraline," Creepie greeted despondently, still thinking about her encounter with Dib and not how peeved Coraline was. "Did Butters get the camera?"

Coraline nodded and jabbed her thumb downward at someone else who was going through their locker on the bottom level.

He was a small boy with an aquamarine jacket and a wafty tuft of blond hair atop his head. He had a very shy and timid demeanour. His name was Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

"Uh…h-hi." He greeted Creepie as he reached into his own locker and pulled out a video camera. "L-l-look, Creepie, if my Dad catches me with this he'll kill me!" Butters blathered nervously. "Are you sure we gotta do this? Can't we just, uh…hold a talent show or something?"

Coraline rose her eyebrow and asked him, putting one hand on her hip, "Were you BORN a total spaz?" Her role in the plan was simple; she had access to the backstage of the auditorium as she a producer of the school plays.

"I'm sorry, Butters, but it's the only chance I've got," Creepie insisted as she fiddled with the padlock on her locker. "I mean, to Dib and to everyone else…I'm just that geeky Bug girl no one likes. But after today…"

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the three. FLASH! They all covered their eyes and Creepie squinted into it. "Wybie! Cartman!"

There were a group of boys standing in front of them. The first of the group was a short fad kid who wore a red jacket and a blue hat with a yellow poof ball on the top. His name was Eric Cartman.

The second was a small hunched frizzle-haired young African American boy who had on a big, thick black coat and skeletal gloves. A metallic skull mask was pulled back over the back of his head. His name was Wybourne "Wybie" Lovat, one of Coraline's friends.

The rest of the group consisted of three other boys. The first a boy in a brown jacket in a blue and red poof ball hat; the second wearing a bright green ushanka and a bright orange jacket and third and final sporting an orange parka which covered most of his face and muffled his speech. They were Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick, respectively; Cartman's friends.

Wybie was currently drinking out of a fountain with straws; he was one of the weird kids of the school. He and Cartman were technically the 'AV kids' therefore had access to the video equipment they needed for Creepie's plan which they had set up on a dolly.

"Wow! All this is for us?" Creepie asked, amazed as she shut off the light.

"Mmmmm, mighty fine slurpage!" Wybie was happily enjoying the school's fountain water alright. To him, it was like Red Bull!

"Oh, this is going to be so great!" Creepie said excitedly as she begins to wheel the video equipment away, but Cartman quickly grabs it back and waddled in front of it.

"Hey, woah, woah, hey! Not so fast, Bug girl" Cartman declared as he held out his hand. "We demand out payment for our services!"

"Oh, yeah…your "fee"…" Creepie remembered, rolling her eyes. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a super sized pack of 'Cheesy Poofs' for Cartman and a bottle of spring water for Wybie.

"Cheesy Poofs!" Cartman yelled in joy and he snatched the bag, ripped the top open and began scoffing away.

"H2OOOOOOOOOOO!" Wybie added, holding up the bottle of water and sprayed it like a hose into his mouth.

Wybie smacked his lips happily and suddenly coughs, spluttering water unintentionally at Creepie, Coraline and Butters. "Awww!" Butters groaned. "All over my nice freshly ironed jacket."

"I don't why I hang out with him. I really don't." Coraline whispered to Creepie irritably, referring to Wybie. "Maybe I'm just REALLY lonely…"

For the first time during the conversation, Stan spoke up to Creepie, "Hey, uh, Creepie, I really you should reconsider doing this. I mean, if it all goes wrong, you're looking at some serious trouble."

Creepie sighed, crossing her arms and tilting her head the other way, "I know that, Stan. But if I can pull it off, think about what the results could be!" She turned back to him and began to explain the possibilities, "We're talking genuine popularity here! I'll go down in school history as the girl who--"

"We know that, Creepie! We know!" Kyle said, waving his hand a bit. "But it's a fifty-fifty gamble!"

"Mmmm-hmmmm!" Kenny added something to the talk, though his voice was seriously muffled.

"Totally!" Kyle agreed.

But Creepie would not budge from her plans "Sorry, you guys. I've got a plan and I'm sticking to it! Get ready at the auditorium because you're gonna watch one Hell of a performance!"

Stan sighed, knowing the argument was pointless. "Okay, Creepie…okay. If you really are gonna do this, then more to ya. Just don't say we didn't warn you if it all goes haywire." He turned around and he Kyle and Kenny walked off down the hall. "See ya there!"

"Good luck!" Kyle added, before muttering under his breath. "You're gonna need it…"

"God, it's like there's a party in my mouth…and everybody's having sex!" Cartman puckered his lips and shoved more cheesy poofs into his gob.

"Hahahah! Let's do this, ladies and fat boy!" Wybie pulled everyone together. "And faggy blond kid…"

Butters sighed, "Aww."

* * *

Later on, at the school auditorium the entire school body was sat down for the last assembly of the year. The noise and the ruckus taking place would make any sane person think it was at last World War Three…but unfortunately not.

A short brown-skinned nine-year-old girl with dark red hair tied into two pigtails and brown eyes walked on to the stage and stood behind a podium by standing on a stack of phonebooks. She was wearing a yellow blouse and boots with a large silver key. Her name was Sari Sumdac, Republican student body President.

Following and standing next to her by the podium was another girl. She was a Goth girl with pinkish purple hair. She wore a black dress, purple/pink leggings, gray sleeves, a skull necklace, and black shoes. Her name was Gaz Membrane, Vice-President and Dib's sister

"As your all-powerful and lovable dictat- I mean, President, I just want to say, 'Yay!' to all of us for a really neat year," Sari spoke into the microphone.

"Hey, Sari!" Wally Beetles called out from the audience. "Talk to me! Talk to me, BABAAAAAY!"

Sari tapped the podium, annoyed before addressing her Vice-President, "Gaz, if you'd please…"

Gaz pulled out a remote control and pressed down on the big red button with her thumb. There with a 'buzzing' noise and suddenly the floor space in front of Wally and his friends opened up and their row of seats tilted forward. Wally and his friends screamed and tried to hold onto their seats for dear life but to no avail. They fell and plummeted down the pit…all to be agonizingly digested alive in the Great Pit of Carkoon by the mighty Sarlacc for several thousands of years. The space closed again; the seats returned to their normal positions and it looked as if nothing at all happened.

Now that that was out of the way, Sari continued speaking into the microphone, "And also that I hope you can all come to my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi concert live on Pay-per-view." As a reply, students cheered as loudly as they could for this, as if World War Three really had been declared…uh, sorry about that. "Thank you. Thank you very much," Sari took in all the praise, allowing her ego to swell up like a balloon. "And now, without further a-do, Head Masters Alder & Dash." She stepped down from the podium and Gaz picked up the books Sari stood on as the two then walked off stage to retake their seats.

As if on cue, a deafening silence fell. There was not a single sound, but the squealing of the microphone, for the students disliked their Head Masters that much. Principle Skinner was bad enough and even Principle Prickly was formidable, but Adler and Dash were by the worst of all.

But neither Alder or Dash seemed to notice as they came up on stage and Alder began to speak. "Thank you, Miss Sumdac! And good morning, boys and girls!"

Dash continued, adjusting his bowtie. "Indeed. Quite so. But you know, boys and girls, every year, on the last day of school, Alder and I have a couple of youngsters approach us and say, 'Head Masters, what can we do to not waste out summer vacation?'"

No one said a word except one student who shouted, "You suck!"

"'We don't want to waste out free time sleeping or visiting friends…" Dash continued, either not hearing that student or choosing to take the high road and ignore him.

Out in the audience, Dash Baxter quietly spoke to Dib, "Say, uh, Dib. About Sari's party, maybe you, I and the rest of my jocks could go as a group. You know, the party animals!"

Dib looked happy to be offered that. "W-well, tha-that'd be great, Dash. I'd really…"

"But oh wait, I just forgot; we don't hang around with big-headed DORKS!" Dash Baxter laughed as cruelly, though quietly as he could and recoiled back into his seat, giving Thatch the high-five.

Dib frowned, putting his own head in his hands "…of course." Popularity-wise, he was better off than Creepie was. Still, he was not exactly the most popular kid in school either.

From behind him, Chowder and Zim the Irken was having a hard time seeing over Dib's enormous cranium. "I can't see nothin'!" Chowder complained in annoyance.

"Hey! Down in front!" Zim yelled at Dib, who growled in frustration and tried to lower himself in his seat.

* * *

Through the curtain on the stage, Creepie took a look at the size of the crowd and gulped. She closed it and adjusted the skirt of the costume she was putting on.

"How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, guys?" She asked nervously to Wybie and Cartman

"Don't give me that attitude, Creeps," Wybie snapped, popping out of a bunch of wires, his metallic skull mask over his face and holding a blowtorch. "I'm doing it all for you." Cartman, meanwhile, was sitting on a seat and eating 'Cheesy Poofs' like the fat slob he was.

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this," Butters whimpered, video-taping everything that was going on. "If my Dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire exists! I'll be just like the city of Hiroshima in WWII…whoa, even I found that in bad taste. Whoops!" He tripped over a wire, nearly exposing himself on stage, but Coraline saw this and quickly pulled him back up.

"Cool it, you twit!" Coraline set him up straight and bonked him around the head. "Look, I'll tell you this; if my Mom found out about this, she'd pitch my head clean off my shoulders! But do I look worried? NO! So I repeat…" BONK! "Cool it!!"

"Oh…I hope this works," Creepie whispered to herself, picking up a pair of purple and black shades.

* * *

"…how about…Science Slumber Parties?!" Alder suggested, actually even making Dash give him a weird look. Just then, the spotlight went out on the two.

"What the devil?" Dash said, taken clearly by surprise.

Creepie put on her pair of shades and gave the thumbs up. Coraline, Butters, Wybie and Cartman echoed it and pressed a button. Then, rock music begins to play and a huge screen rose over Alder & Dash.

"Huh?" the Head Masters asked noticing the screen rising. "Hey!" they shouted irritated. Creepie, in a costume like Yumi Yoshimura's from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, with sunglasses but with her ordinary hair, appeared on the screen with special effects, thanks to Wybie and Cartman's skills. Cartman pulled a lever and…

Dash yelled, "I'm not gonna…"…a trapdoor opened under Alder & Dash, and they fell through it screaming! Wybie, Cartman and Coraline crackled manically at that.

Creepie began to lip synch one of Yumi Yoshimura's solo songs, 'Stand Out'.

Creepie (lip synching): **_Some people settle for the typical thing:_**

**_Living all their lives waiting in the wings._**

**_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time_**

**_Before I move to the front of the line._**

The students cheered wildly! Now this was what an assembly needed! Casper, Mantha and Ra high-fived Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Dib sat in his seat and looked on in awe at the girl on the screen. She was amazing…but whom was she?

**_I watch you watching every move that I make_**

**_You gotta believe that I got what it takes.  
_**  
Creepie danced the choreography as best she could from studying the music video, whilst Butters filmed it, thus explaining how she was on the screen. However, Creepie then danced tripped over a wire backstage and ripped through the screen, and tumbled to front centre stage. The students screamed in approval, thinking it was part of the act. Creepie stared bewildered for a moment, before pulling herself together and continuing the dance.

Music:_** To stand out above the crowd**_

_**Even if gotta shout out loud!**_

Creepie was amazed to see her plan working. Everyone was cheering her on, even though they had no idea whom she was, but who cared? She noticed Dib sitting in the front row. Meanwhile, Cartman, Coraline and Wybie laughed and pulled Butters in to share the success of the plan. Why even Butters began to smile and laugh, seeing how this might turn out good after all. All of them gave Creepie a thumbs up.  
_**  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.**_

Wybie turned on a fire extinguisher. "A little smokage! Arooo-oo-ooo!" he howled, turning on the smoke.

Creepie (lip synching): **_If I make you stop and take a look at me_**

_**Instead of just walking by…  
**_  
Creepie fell the floor on purpose and slithered over into the crowd to Dib. She looked up to him with her head upside down.

_**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**If it was getting you to notice I'm alive.**_

Cartman handed Coraline a rope with a hook on it and the latter nodded. She snuck under the fog and hooked Creepie's belt from behind, whispering, "You're doing great, Creeps."

**_All I need is half a chance_**

**_A second thought, a second glance_**

**_Will prove I got whatever it takes._**

**_It's a piece of cake  
_**  
Coraline gives Wybie the cue, who yanked on the rope and Creepie went flying around the room.

Music: _**To stand out above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

"Wow! Who is that kid?" Dummy Girl asked in shock, seeing Coraline flying over.

Creepie grabbed a basketball from Wilt and slam-dunked it in a basketball hoop. Whenever the auditorium was not being used it was converted into a basketball court. Damn current school system! As she swung back, she reached for Dib's outstretched hand.

**_'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna…_**

Just as Creepie's hand was about to reach Dib's, the music suddenly died. Creepie went tumbling around the rope, finally falling into someone who had managed to grab a hold of her. She looked up to thank him or her, until she cringed at realising it was Head Masters Alder & Dash. They then removed Creepie's shades, exposing her.

The audience gasped!

"Hey, that's no rock star!" Thatch from the audience shouted, standing up. "It's the BUG GIRL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"We're busted…" Cartman declared, as he and Coraline held Butters and Wybie in-place as they tried to run away.

"Why won't you let us go?!" Butters asked frantically.

Coraline snapped, "Because if I'm going down, I'm taking you all the way with me!"

Meanwhile, Creepie looked out into the audience as she dangled from the rope and sighed dismally. Operation: Stand Out had failed. Badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Here is chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**FLASH!**

Meanwhile, Wormtail was at his part-time job: a child photography studio in the nearby shopping mall. Wormtail was if anything a wizard, though unknownst to many his powers were quite limited. He had had many jobs over the years -- he had some cash in the bank already so financials were not such a big deal for him and Creepie, despite the current bad economy. He took upon all these little jobs for that fun of it.

Right now, Wormtail was trying to take a photo of a yellow-skinned baby named Maggie Simpson, with no luck. She just sat there with a frown on her face, though it was hard to tell with her pacifier consistently in her mouth.

"Hey dere, widdle girl!" Wormtail said to Maggie enthusiastically, speaking baby talk. "C'mon, smile for the camera! Smiley wiley!" He squeaked a rubber ducky made funny faces. But nothing worked -- Maggie was not smiling. "Aw, come on, Maggie! Gimme a nice smi…" Wormtail squeezed the duck a bit too hard, popping the squeaker down his throat!

He gagged and when he tried to talk, he just squeaked instead. Well, that was just plain embarrassing. But then to his surprise, Maggie was enjoying it and smiled. Wormtail chuckled, getting the idea and opened his mouth as if to speak; squeak! Squeak! Maggie smiled and Wormtail took a few perfect shots. When he was done, he still made the squeaks just to make Maggie smile and laugh some more, until he looked over to see someone glaring at him irritably and putting her hands on her hips.

It was a woman. She had black hair, greenish eyes, an incredibly pointy, long nose and a beauty mark placed above her lip on the left side of her face (her point of view). She wore a white turtle neck sweater, with black jeans and red sneakers. This was Melanie Jones, Coraline's mother and as previously stated, Wormtail's partner in this photography studio. Mel had already had a job as a gardening catalogue writer and editor, but due to the bad economy, she had to take upon a part-time job.

Wormtail just stood there and then made the squeak noise at Mel, who at first laughed lightly. "Yeah, that's funny, that's funny…" She then glowered at him again, snapping, "Stop messing around! We have work to do!" Mel swatted Wormtail on the back of the head, making the squeaker fly out.

"Okay, okay…Maggie, back to your mommy you go, now!" Wormtail said, picking Maggie up and making the same baby noises. When he handed Maggie back to his mother, Marge Simpson, Maggie looked sad again.

"Aw, don't worry, you can come back and see me!" Wormtail told her, making Maggie smile again happily.

"Thanks, Wormtail, I really appreciated." Marge told Wormtail appreciatively, hoisting up Maggie. "I have to say, you have such a way with children!" Wormtail smiled sheepishly and Marge then walked off with Maggie.

"You have such a way with children!" Mel mocked to herself as she leaned against the counter. "Pheh!"

Wormtail bent over to the next customer's child, a little Canadian boy named Ike Broflovski, Kyle's adopted little brother. "Okay, now! Who's next over here…?"

"Step aside, worm bait," Mel said, rudely hip-bumping Wormtail out of the picture and taking his place. "Let a pro show you how it's done! Okay, whoooo's next?" Mel asked, pretending to look around and not notice Ike. Then he looked down and leaned over to him. "Well, hello, little Ike-"

"BAM!" Ike shouted as he, POW! He socked Mel right in her pointy noise, making her shout out in pain and back up, holding her nose! Laughing like crazy, Ike jumped all over the place.

"Oww! YOU LITLLE BRA--" But she regained her composure just in time and said to Ike's tired-looking mother, Sheila Broflovski. "Heh heh. You're a lucky woman to have a kid like that, Sheila." Ike ran behind the table were he was supposed to sit with Mel chasing after him. "Okay, kid, it's picture time!"

"Noooooo!" Ike yelled from the other side.

"Why you…aw, he's so cute," Mel said through gritted teeth, her eye twitching.

"Loser!" Ike said from the side Mel had just ran from. Mel then quickly grabbed Ike when he was in the middle.

"Wow, Melanie. You sure do have a way with the little ones," Wormtail said quite sarcastically as he loaded the camera.

"Yeah, well, they love me!" Mel stood proud; oblivious to the fact that Ike was trying to bite her. Taking out some Velcro from under the table, she attached one end to the bottom of Ike's pants and the other to the table. "Hell, Coraline has been begging me to take her on vacation this summer."

"Really?" Wormtail asked curiously, picking up a penguin from the stuffed toy pile. "Where are you going?"

"Creature hunting!" Mel declared, slamming Ike down on the other side of the Velcro on the table, sticking him to it. "We're going around Toontoria, finding innocent creatures and STABBING..." She pounded her fist into her palm. "…them right in their ugly heads! It's one thing that's a sure-fire way to strength the bond 'tween a mother and her daughter. Or in your case, brother and sister."

"But what about Charles?" Wormtail asked, referring to Mel's husband and Coraline's father, Charlie Jones.

"Oh, Charlie?" Mel shrugged nonchalantly. "He's off to Moscow for the next couple of weeks on behalf of the catalogue company. He's gonna try and negotiate setting up part of the company in Russia."

"Oh…well still…Creepie would never go for anything like creature hunting, I can assure you." Wormtail said as he took the stuffed penguin and handed it to Ike, who hugged it tight.

Mel, however, didn't look so sure. "Ah…I don't know, Wormy. Something's wrong when a kid isn't willing to spend any time with their parents or at least their siblings." She leaned against the table in which Ike was trapped. "Why, for all you know they're running around with street gangs, stealin' stuff, causing those damn Hippie riots and…" When she said this, Mel grabbed the stuffed penguin out of Ike's hands and the latter began screaming insanely for it. Mel bit her lip and put her hands to her eyes to try and cover up the high-pitched shriek.

"Aww, no way, Mel!" Wormtail said, giving Ike another stuffed animal -- a frog. "You know Creepie. She's a good kid, she would never get mixed up in something like that."

* * *

Ironically, Creepie was waiting outside the Head Masters' office right at that moment. There sat Creepie, Wybie and Cartman. Coraline and Butters were already inside the office, receiving their lectures. Selma Bouvier, Alder and Dash's was typing on a typewriter and humming a funeral march in her dull fashion.

Creepie looked beyond depressed. "My one chance to impress Dib…" she murmured to herself, "…and I blew it…"

"Hey, Creeps!" Cartman called over to her. Creepie turned around to see Cartman hold up a sculpture sculpted entirely out of 'Cheesy Poofs', meant to look like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "Check it out, it's the Leaning Tower of Cheesy!" Creepie watched in disgust as Cartman swallowed it whole.

Wybie cheered and clapped his hands for them, "Oh, yeah, Cartman, GO! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Just then, Coraline and Butters walked out of Alder and Dash's office and Butters looked ready to barf.

"My D-dad…" he said incoherently, trembling as he walked. "…is gonna mount my head on his mantle…"

Coraline just shrugged uncaringly and shoved her detention slip into her pocket, along with the many others she had collected over the years. "Ah, Butters, it's detention. Welcome to the real world…"

"Dead man walking! Dead man walking through here!" Cartman chimed as Butters passed by him and Coraline then slugged him in the soldier. "GAH! …bitch."  
_  
"Eric Cartman…"_

_"Wybourne Lovat…"  
_  
Dash and Alder's cold voices respectively called, standing there in their office's doorway with evils looks on their faces.

"We're coming!" Cartman called innocently.

"Here, Creepie," Wybie handed her his bottle of spring water. "Guard this H2O with your life." The two walked into the office and Wybie smiled. "Heeeeeeeey, Ald-er! Da-ash! How's it goin', bros?"

Creepie buried her large head into her hands, still depressed. Nearby, Dib, Gaz, Sari and a couple of Sari's bodyguards just walked into the office's lobby. "…so I was like "Edd, as my Secretary of State, I need you to go over to that school in Germany and negotiate the reunion of its West and East divided student body governments" and he was all like…" Sari was saying to the other two, but then she and Gaz noticed that Dib was staring over at Creepie. "Dib, are you listening?" Sari asked and Gaz nudged her, making the former catch on to what was going on.

Dib was about to walk over to her, but stopped himself. And the two girls behind him gave Dib a push. "No, I don't want to…" He protested quietly.

"As your sister and Vice-President, I order you to talk to him!" Gaz ordered him silently. Dib walked up to Creepie and cleared her throat, hoping she'd notice. Creepie, face still in her hands, did not hear him. Dib tried again louder, but still she did not hear. He turned back to his friends and shrugged.

"Tap her," Sari suggested.

Dib shrugged and did, but it startled Creepie, making Dib jump back, causing all the junk from his backpack to fallout. Sari, Gaz and the former's body guards shook their heads. Creepie gasped as she realized it was Dib and quickly got up to help him pick up his, well...junk.

"I'm-I'm…sorry about that," Creepie apologized, picking up a History textbook.

"Ah, it's cool. These things happen…" Dib said to her reassuringly. The two reach for the one last A+ graded History test paper between them at the same time -- him and Creepie's hands touched. They stayed that way for a moment, but then blush and let go, both really embarrassed. "Anywaaay…I really liked your dance on stage."

"Yeah? Seriously?" Creepie asked, amazed and eyes widening. "Uh, yes! It was Yumi Yoshimura's latest solo! You know, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi."

Dib nodded, closing his bag and putting it over his shoulders, "I know, she and Ami Onuki are completely amazing."

"Oh, yeah! They're, they're doing a concert next week in Toon York!"

"I know; Sari is showing it at her party."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Creepie fidgeted and fumbled for a while. What else could she say here? "Um…say, uh, Dib, I was, um…thinking that maybe, um…you and I could go together, that is, to the…party. Of course if you don't wanna I'd completely understand!"

Dib replied, sounding actually quite excited about it, "W-w-well, sure, I…I'd love to, Creepie!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific!"

"Wonderful!"

"All right!"

"Okay!"

Interrupting the two lovers, Gaz and Sari grabbed each of Dib's arms and started to drag him away. "Come on, Dibbie," Sari said, smiling ear-to-ear. "We don't want to belabour the moment, now, do we?"

Dib smiled to Creepie, "Well, I'd better be going,"

"I'll, uh…meet with you later!" Creepie waved good-bye, excited. Once all three were out, Creepie just…

…exploded with joy.  
_  
**"HE SAID YES!! YES, YES, YEEEEEEES!!!"**_ Creepie screamed at the top of her lungs._** "EVERYBODY MUMBO!!!" **_Creepie suddenly grabbed Selma and began to mumbo with her.

"Woah, woah, woah, kid, it's not my break yet!" the old yellow skinned shouted as she unintentionally danced.

"Mumbo, mumbo, mum-bo!" Creepie sang joyously.

Just then, Alder and Dash burst out of their office with Cartman and Wybie standing beside them. "Alright, go Creepie!" Cartman cheered.

"Do the mumbo!" Wybie whooped, shooting his fists into the air. "Dance with her! Groove with her!"

"MISS BOUVIER!" Alder yelled.

"Yes, sir?" Selma asked gloomily, still getting thrown around by Creepie.

Dash thundered, veins appearing on his face, "Get that girl's older brother on the phone AT ONCE!"

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

Back at the photography studio, the phone was ringing. "Hello?" Wormtail answered it. "This is the Toon City Mall's Photography studio, where our slogan is, 'If you don't want to take your child's pictures here, we'll track you down to your house and kill you entire family!' I'm Romulus Amadeus Yexley Creecher. How may I help you?"

* * *

"Ah, yes, Mr. Creecher," Dash spoke from the other line as he and Alder sat in their officer with the blinds pulled down. "This is Head Masters Alder and Dash."

Alder continued, taking the phone temporarily with the control of the right arm, "Yes, we're calling in regard to your younger sister, Creepella…"

* * *

"Creepie?" Wormtail asked in great concern as he tugged his red and purple scarf. "Wait…she's not hurt or anything, is she?!"

* * *

"Well, no, Mr. Creecher…" Alder said, shaking his head as he and Dash slithered over to blinds and pulled down on them slightly to look at Creepie, whom was sitting down on the seat relaxed with a smile. "She's not hurt…"

Dash snatched the phone back and told Wormtail much more sternly. "However…she IS in TROUBLE!"

* * *

"Trouble?" Wormtail said, sounding even more concerned. "What kind of trouble do you mean?"

_"It's our unfortunate duty to tell you that your little sister, dressed like she was a gang member…"_ Dash's voice proceeded to explain their point of view on it all.

"Gang member?" Wormtail gasped, thinking on what Mel had said earlier.

Alder's voice continued, _"…your sister caused the entire student body to break into a riotous hippie frenzy!"_

"Hippie riot?" Wormtail could not believe what he was being told. "But Head Masters…surely there's been a mistake here and you've caught the wrong person. I mean, Creepie…surely not she…"

_"Mr. Creecher, she was caught right in the middle of the whole thing!"_ Dash snapped over the line, getting it through to Wormtail that it was indeed Creepie. _"So bottom line, Mr. Creecher; if I were you, I'd seriously re-evaluate how you're properly disciplining your sister…"_

_"You are both under certain circumstances, but your sister is at the big changing point of her life." _Alder told Wormtail, a lot less sternly than Dash but enough to get the point across. _"Because if you do not step in to set the example for her and she continued the way she is…"  
__  
"She's going to only end up in ONE place…" _

Alder and Dash finished together, thundering, _**"THE HANGMAN'S NOOSE!"**_

* * *

"Nice talking with you." Alder stated before hanging up the phone and he and Dash went to sit down in their seat.

"Well…" Dash adjusted his bowtie and took a glass of water to drink. "I think that went very well."

Alder tapped his chin with his tentacles. "I don't know, Dash. I think we might have just started off some sort of chain reaction here."

"What are you talking about, Alder?" Dash said doubtfully, bonking his brother on the head. "What, you think just because of what we just told Creecher that it's going to possess him to go take his little sister on a trip of bonding and self-discovery?"

Alder stared into space for a moment before nodded and waving his tentacles a bit, "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"The Hangman's noose?" Stricken with sadness and shock, Wormtail let the phone drop to the floor and he plummeted into a seat. He just could not believe what Alder and Dash had informed him of. A gang member? A riot? His relationship with Creepie had gotten so distant over a while. Was this the outcome? Would Creepie one day end up facing the capital punishment that was still in place in Toontoria?

"What am I going to do?" Wormtail moaned to himself. He loved Creepie; he loved his little sister so much you would think of him as the most caring brother in the whole of Toontoria. He meant well, of course, but maybe he really did need to step in to set the example like Alder said. But what to do?

Just then, the older brothers noticed a pyramid shelf nearby that had a blue police light set on top; blue light sale. On the shelf was a whole load of bobble heads of a man who was hunting an alien-like creature with a special hunting device.

Wormtail strolled over, picked one up and stared at it for a minute. Then, the wizard of sorts was struck with inspiration.  
_  
"Death mountain…"_

Over at the photo studio, Mel was about to at last take Ike's picture, whom was still stuck to the table by Velcro. "Okay, honey, now let's have a smile!"

When out of nowhere, Wormtail jumped out in front of the camera, making Mel jump back with a scream. "DEATH MOUNTAIN, STATE KONKRANIA!"

"Death Mountawhata…?" Mel asked, confused after she calmed herself down from the shock.

"I'd thought I'd never say this, but you were absolutely right, Mel! Going on a good hunting trip is a sure-fire way to strengthen the bond between a brother and a sister!" Wormtail said absolutely jovially, hugging or better yet strangling Ike. "You said so yourself!"

"Well, yeah, but…ah…" Mel stammered slightly with confusion, still very unsure as to what was going on here.

"I'M GOING CREATURE HUNTING! I'M GOING CREATURE HUNTING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Wormtail screamed as happily as he could, running out of the mall.

"Yeah…okay…" Mel said with a raised eyebrow. She had no idea as to what the wizard was up to, but neither did she care. "Alright Ike honey, give me a big smi…" When Mel looked through the lenses, she saw Ike's clothes still attached to the Velcro, but Ike was not in them!

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Ike yelled as he streaked down the hall. "Hunting, yaaaaaaaay!"

Mel smacked her forehead and groaned. She was not having a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Here is chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

The school day had ended, the bell rang for the last time for the summer and the kids burst out the front doors of the school, screaming joyfully in a tremendous stampede. If you unfortunately found yourself in front of it and you did not have health insurance, then you are one unlucky person…

As Creepie scuttled out, with a smile and a vacant look, a few people came up to her.

"Hey, Creepie!" Gorgonzola said to her as passed by. "That was some cool conc--"

He was cut off by Chowder, who pushed passed him and yelled so loudly to Creepie, shooting his fists into the air, "CREEPIE, YOU ROCK!!!"

"Uh…thanks?" Creepie said, a bit weirded out by Chowder.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny came up to her and Stan said to her with a smile, "Creepie, that was so awesome! We had our doubts at first, but WOW!"

"Hey, thanks you guys." Creepie said, nodding in appreciation.

Thatch remarked smugly as he marched pass, "Yeah, it was pretty good…for a Bug girl!" Creepie frown and rolled her eyes. But hey, if it is Thatch you're talking about then that was a compliment.

"WAY TO GO, Creepie!" Coraline exclaimed, as she appeared almost out nowhere and pulled Creepie into a bone-crushing hug.

Butters then came up to their side. "Yeah, you did it!" He knew he was most definitely going to be in trouble at whatever degree with his parents later on, but right now he was just too happy for Creepie.

"Coraline…" Creepie wheezed, struggling in Coraline's grip "Let go please…I think one of my ribs just broke…"

After releasing Creepie, Coraline added, nudging the girl in the shoulder, "We just heard about you and Diiiiib! See? See? I told you our plan would work!"

"C'mon everyone!" Butters began to cheer. "Lets all cheer for Creepie!"

"No, Butters. Coraline! Knock it off…" Creepie pleaded, but it just fell upon deaf ears.

Butters and Coraline continued to chant, joined by a growing number of students. "Creepie! Creepie! Creepie! Creepie! Creepie!"

"Come oooooon! Creepie!" Cartman whooped as he and Wybie had climbed up on the school's statue.

"Creepellaaaaaa!!" Wybie yelled, doing the Nixon salute with both his hands in the air.

Soon, everyone was screaming out Creepie's name as they formed a large circle around her! Then it hit Creepie; her plan did not fail after all! They all thought she rocked out loud!

With a smile on her face, Creepie charged through the crowd, high-fiving any person she saw on the way. Taking out her pair of sunglasses and a purple beetle helmet, she tapped her heels together, causing rollerblades to appear beneath her shoes and then skated down the street.

Music: **_All I need is half a chance_**

**_A second thought, a second glance_**

**_Will prove I got whatever it takes_  
**  
Creepie (lip synching):** _It's a piece of cake_**

Creepie skated through a large pipe that was being lifted by a crane, did a few loops; bounced of a couch that to men were taking out of a house; went through the house; slid down a slip-and-slide; jumped off a diving board over the pool; and over the fence, were she smoothly rolled her skates the rest of the way home.

**_To stand out above the crowd._**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud._**

**_'Til mine is the only face you'll see._**

**_Gonna stand out._**

**_Stand out._**

**_Stand Out. (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_Stand Out._**

**_'Til mine is the only face you'll see._**

**_Gonna stand out so you notice me_  
**  
When she got home, Creepie saw the gate was open ajar and slipped through. She also noticed something about the black Mini car Wormtail owned. It had about ten tons of items stuffed into bags strapped to the top! It looked as if Wormtail had taken the whole house and strapped it to the car. Just then, Wormtail came out carrying more things, namely harpoons, guns and gadgets and wearing a bright orange vest with several pockets on his turquoise sweater.

"Going somewhere, Wormtail?" Creepie asked, still feeling in the moment.

"I sure am, Creepella! I sure am" Wormtail answered, setting everything on top of the car.

"Cool. Well, have a good time, Wormy!" Creepie said, halting her skates and tapping her heels together again, making them retract. "If you're gonna be gone more than a month, drop me a line!"

"Ah, but Creepie," Wormtail smiled he did his best to tie everything together. "This isn't just my vacation. It's a vacation with me and my number one comrade!"

"Oh, NL5?" Creepie asked simply, putting her hands on her hips..

Wormtail laughed, looking back at her, "Haha, no, Creepie…with you!"

Creepie just stopped where she was standing; she was traumatized, devastated, stunned, shocked and well… anything that could synonymised with those words…and then promptly fainted.

"Oh my…are you alright, Creepie?" Wormtail asked as she hopped down rushed over to his little sister, sounding concerned as Creepie came to.

Creepie opened her eyes and she begged that what she had just heard was just part of a cruel, cruel, cruel dream. "Wormtail…what did you say?" she asked wearily.

"That's right!" Wormtail shouted with a hearty laugh. "A vacation, my little sister! We'll finally be able to spend some proper quality time together as a brother and sister!" He pulled Creepie into a hug, nearly cutting off squeezing her head off.

"I think I'm going to vomit…" Creepie moaned dismally.

"Hey!" Wormtail snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "I've got this little present for you!" The older brother grabbed the little sister and proceeded to alter his attire to Creepie's protests. When the two parted, Creepie was wearing a complete attire appropriate for hunting creates; if anything she looked like Boba Fett, minus the helmet. "Now you look great!"

Creepie moaned in horror, "I look like Boba Fett."

"And I saved the best for last!" Wormtail laughed, getting really excited, whilst pulling out a long case from behind his back and blowing the dust off it. "It's been passed down from Creecher to Creecher to Creecher! And now it's yours, Creepie!" Wormtail opened the box to reveal-

Creepie asked him in disbelief, "A stick?!"

"No, silly!" Wormtail laughed, closing the case and tucking it into his coat pocket. "A hunter's staff!" Wormtail took out a pole of his own; it looked like a device of sorts with many leavers and buttons on the sides, but most notably at the top end was a large mechanical claw.

_"Hunting?!_ We're going _HUNTING?!"_ Creepie screamed much to her horror, Wormtail handing her the second staff.

"That's right!" Wormtail went around the bonnet of the Mini and took out a map that had a bunch of different lines, X's, twists, turns loops, and many other ridicules ways to go. "Just like father and I did! Two close friends facing the elements and the cracking the skulls of beasts on Death Mountain, away from it all!"

"But I don't want to be 'away from it all,' Wormtail!" Creepie told her brother, following him close behind. "Especially not at a place called 'DEATH Mountain'. If anything, I like 'it all.'"

Wormtail traced his metal index finger across the surface of the map. "Aw, come on, Creepie. We'll take the same route and make the same stops and see the same sights…"

The short pale-skinned girl practically sobbed, "That trip will take WEEKS!"

Wormtail waved his arms around happily. "Exactly, Creepie! Getting there is half the fun!"

"Put the map away, Wormy," Creepie pushed the map away, looking at her brother seriously. "It's not gonna happen, I'm telling you, it's not…"

"Careful, Creepie," Wormtail said, looking over the map with care. "You'll wrinkle my past. And our future! What the map says, Creepie, we will follow…" He pulled his sister towards him as he waved his hand in front of them almost mystically.

Creepie was getting desperate here. "That's, uh…very mystical and everything, Wormtail," she said, trying her best to reason with him. "but, uh…seriously, there's this party I have to go to…"

But Wormtail waved his hand and insisted, "Oh, there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Creepie. Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party! And look at me now!" He stood proud before her, despite the fact he actually looked very kooky.

"Great, Wormtail…" Creepie moaned despondently.

"Now c'mon!" Wormtail waved, opening the door. "Hop in, Creepie!"

"Eh…let me think about this…NO."

Wormtail thought carefully and then he got an idea. "Well, alright then," he sighed sadly, putting one hand in his pocket. "I suppose I'll just have to go…AAAAAALLLLL alone." He laid down on the bonnet of the Mini. "That's all. Just myself up there on the mountain…AAAAALLLLL alone…talking to myself…AAAAAAAAALLLL alone…"

"I guess so!" Creepie nodded happily, unaffected at all.

"Aw, come on now, hop in!" Wormtail shot up, opening the front door. It seemed that the previous plan did not work, so he had to go back to the original; insistence.

"Ummm, no!" Creepie shut the door.

"Just hop right in there!" He insisted.

"No!"

"Go for it, Creepie!"

"NO!"

Wormtail sighed heavily and said, cracking his metal hands, giving off sparks, "Okay, Creepie, you've forced my hand!" She shoved Creepie inside the car, strapped on his seat belt and closed the door. "OKAY! We're ready to go!" He ran around and hopped into the front driver's seat.

Creepie moaned in total despair to him, "Why are you doing this to me, Rommy?!"

Wormtail looked at her with a more serious look and told her, throwing his arms around Creepie. "It's because I don't want you to end up with your neck in a noose, Creepie!"

"A noose?! What are you…?"

"I'm not giving up on you, Creepie," Wormtail squeezed her harder, nearly crushing her gear. "Together, we're going to sort this out!"

""Sort this out?" But, Wormy…"

"No buts about it, Creepella!" Wormtail said sternly. "Your big brother knows best!" He handed Creepie his staff and she just sat there, feeling worse than ever before. Wormtail started the Mini and began to back out. "Goodbye, house! So long, drive way!" He pulled out, running over his fence while turning into the street. "Goodbye, broken pieces of wood!"

As they drove away, Creepie sighed and leaned her head against the inside of the door. She was really short after all. "Goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Dib." Suddenly, she remembered. "DIB! Wormtail, I gotta stop somewhere first! I have to talk to someone!"

"Well…" Wormtail began, thinking about it, but Creepie did not wait for him. She grabbed the steering wheel and the car swerved down a side street.  
**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

After knocking over a few things, one being a guy named Jack Spicer, the Mini stopped in front of Dib's house. "Make it quick, Creepie, we have lot of road to put behind us!" Wormtail said as Creepie stepped out of the car.

"How do I get all this off?" Creepie asked irritably, looking down at her hunting gear.

"Oh, you just press the red button on your wrist."

Creepie pressed said button and slowly the gear retracted piece by piece until it was reduced to one small green square, which she tucked into her pocket. "Well…that's convenient."

As Creepie walked up to the house she thought, 'You get to cancel your first date in less than an hour!' She rang the doorbell. 'Must be some kind of a record!'

The door did not open. Instead, a robotic red eye extended out from a hole in the wall. It blinked a couple of times and asked, "NAME."

"Uh, Creepella Creecher." Creepie answered it very uneasily. This was very…unexpected.

"PURPOSE."

"I'm, um, here to see Dib Membrane."

**"PROCESSING."** The eye paused for a moment. The red eye glowed once again and it screamed, "DOES NOT COMPUTE! YOU WILL PREPARE TO BE TER-MIN-ATED!!" A number of knives and lasers appeared form out of the whole and aimed themselves at Creepie, who let out a loud scream of fear and terror.

"No, wait!" Suddenly, Dib appeared out from behind the front door and began hitting the eye with a ruler. "Bad SAL, bad! Back!" He then took out a remote and pushed a button, turning the machine off. It's glow faded and it fell to the floor before recoiling into the hole from which it came.

"Sorry about that." Dib apologized, closing the front door and trying to catch his breath. "My Dad has built some crazy junk over the years."

Creepie greeted him a bit sadly, "Yeah, uh, that's alright, Dib…um, look, about Sari's party?"

"Yeah," Dib nodded. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Yeah…I was, too…" Creepie sighed, putting her hands together. "It's just that now…it turns out I can't go…"

Dib was taken back to hear that. "Ohhhhh." He looked down at his feet and scuffed the welcome mat a bit. "I see."

"My brother is taking me on this crazy brother/sister trip thing, and…" Creepie began to explain, though she trailed off, rubbing the side of her head.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Creepie," Dib told her, feeling quite disappointed heading back into his house. "I mean, there's a lot of parties in the future..."

Creepie was now feeling really bad. "Aww, Dib, I'm sorry, I really wanted to go with you…"

But Dib reassured her, "N-no, I really do understand, Creepie. Sometimes these things just happen and…" It was like he and Creepie were in this state where they just couldn't conclude their sentences properly.

"Hell, my brother surprised me!" Creepie put her hands behind her back and swinging her foot. "I don't even want to go, but I have no choice, you know…"

"I know…but I'm sure I could find someone else. It's cool, really…"

Creepie's eyes widened, 'Someone else?!' Those were the worst possible words she could hear right now. Creepie had to do something. This would probably be her only just to hit a relation of any kind off with Dib. She had to say something, but what? With no other choice, she came up with the biggest lie she could think of._** "MY BROTHER'S TAKING ME TO THE HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI CONCERT IN TOON YORK CITY!"**_ Creepie instantly cringed, thinking of where on Earth that came from.

Dib turned around in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, hold on…your brother is taking you clear across the country just to see this one concert?" he asked in disbelief. Toontoria was a fairly big nation. It crossed deserts, glaciers, mountains -- it was said in some places to have as hostile weather conditions as Russia! And there was a lot of land between the capital where they lived and Toon York -- were Creepie and Wormtail really going to cross all that for just one concert?

"Well, uh…you see, my brother, uh…" Creepie had to think this quickly and carefully. "Knew…knows! Knows the band! He used to manage them with Kaz for a while! Yeah!"

Suddenly, the Mini car's horn was blown. Creepie and Dib turned to the Mini to see Wormtail's head sticking out the window, waving. "Come on, Creepie! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Just a minute!" Creepie called back, sweating bullets from her forehead. "You…party…animal…you…" Wormtail looked a bit confused, but then grinned back with a thumbs up.

Dib asked, really amazed, "So no fooling here? You're serious?!"

"Absolutely!" Creepie nodded fiercely. "So, uh…you aren't still thinking of going with someone else, are you?"

"Well, I guess not…" Dib said slowly, before getting interrupted.

"Because I was hoping that I could," Creepie started again, making up whatever came to her mind. "Uh, wave to you…on-stage when…we…join the band for the final number!"

He nodded, cannot believing his ears, "Wow…I mean, wow, seriously? That's just incredible!"

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for anything that wasn't incredible, Dib." Creepie said anxiously and almost in an instant, the two suddenly pecked each other. A dreaming and awestruck look appeared on Creepie's face as she walked down the pathway, completely love-struck. "I'll see you later, Dib!" She called back to him.

But it went away fast when he heard Dib's next nine words:

"Sure thing, Creepie. And I'll see you on TV!"

As she got into the Mini and the girl and her brother drove away, Creepie thought about what she had done. Not only did she just make the situation worse, she also knew that this was going to have the worst of consequences. "Ohhhhh, I'm in deep, deep…something."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Here is chapter five. I decided to do a double-bill today.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Creepie and Wormtail were now driving out on the highway. Creepie was resting her chin in her right arm, looking out the window dejectedly and still thinking of Dib. Meanwhile, Wormtail running a video camera, and driving at the same time. Quite dangerous…

"Day One: Well, here we are, out on the open road!" Wormtail said as he filmed around the car, barely focusing on the road itself. "Retracing the steps of my boyhood. And heeere is Creepella!" Wormtail then pointed the camera at the depressed girl. "Say, 'Hello', Creepie!"

Creepie was still caught in her mental storm of depression and paid no attention. "Well, how about a wave?" he requested. Creepie put her left hand up to the camera's lens and blocked the view.

"Bite me…please." Creepie deadpanned.

"Ah, Creepie, you're such a joker." Wormtail chuckled as he put the camera away. He turned his attention back to the road, but then turned to Creepie, now noticing that Creepie was looking gloomy beyond belief.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. "'Fun games I used to play with my dad,'" Wormtail read the title to himself. "Road bingo…punch buggy…run over that traffic cop…who can drive the best under influence…twenty questions…That'll work! Hey, Creepie!" He called over to the gothic girl, who cast a lazy over to her brother. "Let's play a game! You think of a name, and I'll try and guess who it is."

She sighed, deciding to just go along with it. "Okay…shoot."

"Man or woman?" Wormtail asked Creepie.

"Man…" Creepie said half-heartedly.

"Man, huh? Hmm…that's a though one…" Wormtail pondered carefully. "Let's see, um…Kelsey Grammer?"

"You got it," Creepie said unenthusiastically.

"Ha! I'm really good at this!" Wormtail declared, sounding very proud of himself. "Now, I'll think of one! Hmm…"  
**_  
DISTURBIA, IT'S LIKE THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHT!!!  
_**  
The music was so loud, Wormtail's head crashed through the roof…more or less literally. "Woah!" Wormtail groaned as he turned to Creepie, who was nodding her head whilst the extremely loud music played. "Oh, some music, eh?" Wormtail smiled. "Me and Dad used to listen to this tape all the time!" Wormtail took out an eight-track tape and slipped it in the radio, which interrupted Creepie's music and began to play Pop music written and played by The Beatles. Now, Wormtail started singing along to it.

Creepie stared at her big brother in disbelief. No. Just now. She was NOT going to be bored out of her mind AND listen to dated Pop music at the same time. She clicked it back to his song, 'Disturbia'.

And Wormtail clicked it back to his.

Creepie clicked it back.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

KA-BOOM!!!

The radio could not handle both of them pushing the buttons, so it just…exploded? The two of them coughed at the smoke being given off and Wormtail opened the window to let it vent out.

"Oh, great work, Wormtail! Now we don't have any music to listen to!" Creepie growled and leaned once again by the window.

Wormtail shrugged, telling her reassuringly, "Oh, it's not so bad. We'll just have to entertain ourselves!" But of course, this was easier said than done. Suddenly, Wormtail heard a clinking noise. The keys were tapping a catchy tune! The car backfire was also making a catchy puff-a-poof noise. That's when Wormtail realized that almost anything could make some sort of music. He whistled a bit and noticed a large sign outside that read, "The Open Road".

Wormtail: _**Do you need a break from modern living?**_

_**Do ya long to shed your weary load?**_

_**If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,**_

_**Just grab a friend and take a ride**_

_**Together, upon the open road!  
**_  
Wormtail put his arm around Creepie's neck. Creepie, looking absolutely terrified as the Mini swerved around on the road.

"C'mon, Creepie!" Wormtail nudged, but Creepie slipped out of Wormtail's grip and began to sang but in a more groaning tone.

Creepie: _**All in all, I'd rather have detention**_

_**All in all, I'd rather eat a toad!**_

Noticing the traffic, Wormtail shrieked like a girl and tried to avoid it like a madman. Luckily, he dodged each car at the nick of time.  
_**  
My big brother drives like such a klutz**_

_**That I'm about to toss my guts**_

_**Directly upon the open road!**_

Wormtail:_** Well nothing can upset me, because now we're on our way!**_

_**Our trusty map will guide us strait and true!**_

Wormtail held out the map wide and started driving with his mechanical. And Creepie looked out at a bunch of trees and she could have sworn that they somewhat resembled Dib.

Creepie: **_Oh, Dib please don't forget me! I will return someday!  
_**  
But then Creepie looked at where they were going and screamed when she realized what was going on. They were about to crash into a big metal ladder of some sort! Of course, there were traffic cones and a big blinking arrow pointing the other way, but Wormtail's face was in the map.  
_**  
Though I may be in traction when I doooo!**_

Creepie covered her eyes as they crashed through it, unharmed. Unfortunately, the people on top of the ladder fell to the ground to their painful and agonizing deaths…just kidding. Wormtail finally set the map down, oblivious to what just happened.

Wormtail: _**Me and Creepie relaxing like the old days**_

Creepie: _**This is worse than being mauled by Sand People!**_

Wormtail: _**In a bro-sis kind of mode!  
**_  
Creepie: _**I'm so mad, I think I may explode!**_

Wormtail: **_To see that highway, I could cry!_**

Creepie: **_You know, that's funny, so could I!_**

Both: _**Just being out on the open road!**_

Suddenly, a pick-up truck with a piano in the back pulled up next to them. The piano was being played by Abraham Simpson, when two beautiful girls and jumped out of the top.

The two girls: **_Howdy boys! Is this the way to Nashville?_**

Creepie smirked and nudged Wormtail, who blushed as they waved to them, "Hello!" But they almost hit a tow-truck, driven by a large black anthro Cat named Pete.

Pete:_** WATCH IT, MACK!**_

_**Or you'll be getting towed!  
**_  
Wormtail smiled nervously as they pulled away. A prison wagon then passed by with a tired Rodian alien named Greedo chained up inside, whom was singing in Rodese.

Greedo: (in Rodese) **_I'm in no hurry to arrive_**

**_'Cause I'll be turning sixty-five_**

**_The next time I see the open road!_**

Wormtail turned to look at Creepie in her seat and imagined her dressed in a grey prison uniform with electronic chains loosely linking Creepie's arms to each other as well as her ankles. Gulping and pulling on his scarf, Wormtail quickly drove away.

A black cat named Mr. Blik and Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien drove up in a large expensive red open head car.

Blik:**_ Just a week of rest and relaxation!_**

Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien: (in a deep male voice) _**Yeah!**_

Mr. Blik: _**And the odd romantic episode!  
**_  
Creepie: _**VERY odd!**_

Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles were standing by the edge of the road, trying to hitch a ride. Squidward was carrying heavy luggage, much to his annoyance

Spongebob:_** It's Californ-eye-ay**** or bust!**_

Squidward sent him a death glare, before being crushed under the luggage. "I'm okay…"

In a hot wheels car, Madame Foster zoomed through the road, cutting Wormtail off, much to his annoyance.

Madame Foster:**_ Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust!_**

**_From now on, I'm on the open road!_**

"NOT ANYMORE!" Wormtail angrily rammed the side of the car against hers, sending it crashing off the highway and into a gulch, where the car promptly exploded in a fiery inferno. "Oh my…" Wormtail said sheepishly.

Wormtail: **_I__t's me and little Creepie, my pip-squeak pioneer!_**

A car full of Nuns drove past them.

Nuns: _**Their car ventures forever westward ho**_

Wormtail and Nuns: **_Ye-haw!_**  
**_  
Creepie: Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here to the Big Apple, ooooh?_**

ANOTHER car, this time a hearse, drove past them with the passenger's hand sticking out of the top. To Creepie's surprise and horror, the hand was that of a skeleton's.

Wormtail and a chorus of people in other cars: _**Oh, every day another new adventure!**_

_**Every mile another new zip code!**_

_**And the cares we had are gone for good!**_

Creepie: _**And I'd go with them if I could!**_

Wormtail and the Chorus: **_I got no strings on me!_**

**_I'm feelin' fancy free!_**

**_How wonderful to be…_**

**_On the open ro-o-o-o-oad!  
_**  
Now, everyone was singing! Most of them were dancing to the top of their cars and as the song ended on that final "road", Wormtail took a turn under a bridge, knocking a few things off the top, including Wormtail's hotplate.

"Whoops…we're definitely going back for that!" Wormtail stated, putting the car in back-up. Now that the crazy musical number was over, Creepie figured things would get at least a little better.

But oh, how she was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Here is chapter six.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As he drove down the highway, Wormtail continued to read the map and drive with his mechanical feet at the same once again, even humming the Open Road theme again. And Creepie was looking out the window, counting as many punch buggies she could see. Unknown to the of two, the Mini began drifting to the opposite road lane. When she heard a truck horn, Creepie wearily turned her head forward, and her eyes shot wide open to see a truck heading right at them! Creepie looked towards her brother, but Wormtail was still consumed in his map. Creepie shrieked as she grabbed the steering wheel, swerving them back to their lane, just in time before they were killed upon impact!

"Wormtail, for God's sake, you're going to get us killed!" Creepie exclaimed, panting heavily. "Why don't you just let me hold the map?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Sorry, Creepie, but I can't do that." Wormtail said, folding the map a few times so it was more easy to carry and then taking the wheel again with his hands. "Navigating is a big responsibility! Besides, you wouldn't wanna spoil the big surprise; I'm taking you to somewhere special! You know, as a quick break from the long drive."

Creepie guessed dully, "The Mos Eisely Cantina."

"You'll see…"

Fifteen minutes later, Wormtail pulled the Mini into the parking lot of a creepy and seedy looking theme park. The sign read "Ricky's Anteater Park". Wormtail beamed at the sign as he recalled some of his childhood memories at this place. "Wow…it's even better than I remember!"

Meanwhile, Creepie watched a mother pull her struggling child into the entrance of the theme park, which resembled that of the head of a giant anteater.

"WAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE! WAAAH! WAAAH!" the little girl wept terribly. Creepie could not help but feel as though the girl knew something she did not…something that would make her jump out her skin. But that did not really seem to bother her once she took notice of the theme of this particularly theme park…

Creepie gasped in realisation. "Wha-?? I-?! Wormtail! This is an anteater park!"

"What's your point?"

"Wormtail, I LOVE insects! Anteaters are one of the most notorious bug eaters there is! How could you take me here?!"

Still, Wormtail really did not seem to get it. "So countless ants are ate every year -- plenty more from where they came from. Circle of life and all that hippie junk…"

"Oh, yeah…circle of life…" Creepie said, still not wanting to be any part of this place that praises the beasts that takes the lives of so many ants a day. "Tell you what: you go in and have a hell of a time, while I wait in the car and have some fun of my own."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Creepie!" Wormtail laughed, grabbing Creepie's arm and dragging her out of the car and towards the giant anteater head entrance. "Come on! It's going to be really fun!"

* * *

Inside a small, old theatre, and orange and white cat with a stubby tail made an introduction to the audience. "Hello, lads and lassies," The cat, named Gordon said a tired Scottish voice. "We proudly present, well…this."

Wormtail and Creepie just stepped in as it began. "Ah, good, good! We're just in time!" The big brother said happily as he dashed to find a seat, followed by a slow and unenthusiastic Creepie.

The curtain draped opened, and out-popped a mechanical anteater in a suit and top hat. It had definitely seen better days. "Hello, everyone!" it said in a screechy voice. "Who's favourite anteater?"

"RICKY!" several patrons yelled.

"Oh…my…God…" Creepie moaned, eyes widening and twitching.

"Hey, Creepie," Wormtail waved to her. "I got us a seat right in the front row!"

"Let me introduce you to the rest!" Ricky said, gesturing to three other holes in the ground. "Here's Tom, Dick and Harry!" Three other anteaters popped up, the third one getting stuck halfway and giving off sparks.

"Hey, Ricky, are you ready for a song?" Harry asked in a static voice, its head still struggling to get out of the hole.

"I suuuuuuuuuuure am!" Ricky said, being a robot and ignoring what happened in real life.

Ricky: **_Now gather around, my Vermilingua friends, and join the jamboree!_**

**_Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart!_**

Creepie stared at the scene before her. "This is a _madhouse,"_ Creepie stated dismally.

The little girl from before was next to her, giving Creepie a creepy smile and making her shudder. "C'mon, folks! It's time to vocalize!" Ricky said, as everyone else sang along, including Wormtail, minus Creepie who just sat there, disgusted beyond belief.

Ricky: _**Well, don't you wanna be,**_

Others:_** Uh-huh!**_

Ricky: _**A'hangin' from a tree?**_

Others: _**Uh-huh!**_

Ricky: _**We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always FREEEEEE!**_

Ricky began to break down and fall to pieces as with everything else. It look like the cast was due for a well-awaited total break down.

_**Here at Ricky's Ant-Ant-Ant-**_

_**Eater Park!**_

The song ended with all of the robots falling to pieces and the remains exploding like fireworks, much to the audience's joy. However, Gordon unfortunately found himself in the middle of the explosion…all that was left of him afterwards was the charred silhouette of a screaming cat, which promptly crumbled.

* * *

When it was all over, everyone left the theatre and Wormtail began to film the sequence again. Then, he spied a gift shop and got himself an idea. "Ooooh! That looks promising!" he said. "Hey, Creepie, wait right here. I'll be right back!" Wormtail then jogged off.

Creepie sighed to herself, looking downward. "My life's a living-"

"HELL-o, little friend!" a man dressed in a poorly designed and stitched together anteater costumed to resemble Ricky exclaimed. Creepie stared at him with a raised eyebrow, before turning her back and trying to ignore him, but 'Ricky' came to his front. "Who's your favourite anteater? Oh yeah!"

"Don't…you…DARE, touch me," Creepie warned dangerously.

"Aw, why the long face? You're so sad! Boo-hoo!" Ricky said, covering his eyes with his hand. "I KNOW! What you need is a big hug from your old friend, Ricky! I love seeing you kids smile and play!"

Creepie glared daggers. "Don't you even THINK about-"

Too late. Ricky flung his arms around Creepie and pulling her into a tight hug. "See? Now you feel all nice inside!"

BAM!!!

Creepie punched the costume's head 180 degrees, taking away the man inside's ability to see what was going on around him.

"BEAT IT, YOU ANT-MASSACARING FREAK!" Creepie shouted as the man in the costume backed up and fell backwards on the ground. A couple of kids started dragging him off. "Oh, and by the way; about that 'seeing kids smile and play' part? There's a list for that!"

Creepie stared with a small smile. "Heh, heh, heh."

Wormtail had then returned, wearing a baseball cap that had designed to look a lot like an anteater. "Hey, Creepie" He took out a smaller second one and placed it on Creepie's head.

"What the…"

Wormtail patted her on the shoulder. "That's a perfect fit, Creepie. Say, let's go get our picture taken!" He suggested, pointing to a photo booth, where you posed with two live anteaters.

"Oh, Wormtail, you have gotta be kidding me…" Creepie grimaced, shaking her head. "I mean, that show was bad enough, but this…"

"Oh, all right, then" Wormtail sighed, walking off. "But you're missing out!"

Creepie stopped to think about how bad things could get from here. And wouldn't you know it, she whirled around to see her older brother handing upside down with the anteaters ! Everyone began laughing at this, though most of the people where laughing at him rather than with him.

"Ha Ha!!" Nelson Muntz did in his trademark laugh. "That guy is embarrassing!"

"Say, 'cheese," the photographer said.

"Cheese!" Wormtail smiled. Suddenly, the branch broke under his weight, sending Wormtail headfirst into the ground. This sent one of the two anteaters hurdling in a random direction, though it happened to be Creepie's. She just managed to catch it in time, though the anteater went berserk and began to clamper on top of her head. The girl began to jump about, trying to toss the animal off of her.

A couple of musicians start playing country music, mistaking Creepie's jumping about for an attempt at dance. Wormtail got up from then ground and saw Creepie just as she managed to grab the anteater and fling it another direction. "That's the spirit, Creepie!" Wormtail said with a laugh. He ran over to Creepie and began dancing with her, spinning Creepie around like a helicopter propeller. Creepie kept telling Wormtail to knock it off, but the wizard was stuck in a square-dancing frenzy. Creepie could not take this; the embarrassment was more than anyone who could bare. Wormtail finished with Creepie landing on his knee and the people standing around them could do nothing else but laugh out loud.

"Ha Ha!! Your brother has just embarrassed you!" Nelson laughed, pointing at them.

Creepie angrily barged through the crowd, taking the hat off her head and tossing it to the ground. She made it to the parking lot and went to the Mini, only to find it locked. She pounded his fists on the window frame just as it started to rain.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Creepie scuttled to the edge of the highway and started trying to hitchhike. A passing car accidentally splashed her with water, but still she continued to hitchhike anyway.

Now Creepie had been quite mad before in her life; but right now just took the biscuit. Whom was she mad at? Well, for one, those laughing anteater-loving people and second, herself for telling such a ridiculous lie to Dib. But most of all, she was mad at Wormtail for dragging her into…this.

"Creepie!" Wormtail called, walking into the rain and towards her. "What the heck are you trying to do?"

"Getting away from you!" Creepie snapped, giving up on the hitchhiking and heading back to the car.

"Me?" Wormtail asked. "Well, what the heck did I do…?"

She just shook her head, "Oh, forget it!"

"But I thought we were having a fun time?" Wormtail said, not completely sure what had happened here. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…let's just go!" Creepie said, although Wormtail still just stood there confused, making Creepie snapped, frustration, "COME ON, It's gonna rain again soon!"

Wormtail walked over sadly and unlocked the Mini car door and Creepie got in. Wormtail also got in and once inside, Wormtail handed Creepie her cap. "Um, you, uh…dropped your hat."

Creepie could not take it anymore. If there was a time Creepie would blow of her steam, this was it.

**"WORMTAIL!"** Creepie spoke very loudly and very angrily, tightly gripping the hat.** "I CAN NAME A FEW CERTAIN THINGS THAT I WOULD LIKE TO FORGET IN LIFE AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM!! YOU'VE DRAGGED ME A MILLION MILES FROM HOME, JAMMED ME IN THIS OUT OF DATE CAR, JUST TO MAKE ME WATCH A SHOW ABOUT DISGUSTING MAMMALS!!"** Throughout his rant, she tried to throw her hat out the window again, but it was closed. And she angrily opened the window and through it out finally.** "THEREFORE, I SUGGEST WE NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN!!** Please call me when this trip is over!"

Wormtail hung his head in sadness as he drove away, knowing that this plan was failing every step of the way. From a distance, Creepie's hat on the ground looked a lot like road-kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Creepie and Wormtail did not talk much to each other for a while after their trip to the theme park. It did take Wormtail a while to finally realise that perhaps he really had embarrassed his little sister back there. But he did not mean to; he thought they actually fun at the time. Still, considering how mad she got at him, Wormtail thought it best to let Creepie cool off for the time being…

At the moment, Wormtail was setting up a camp of sorts that was connected to his Mini car at a snow covered and biting cold forest. The snow was coming down gently but still in large clusters, making it quite a nuisance. As stated earlier, Toontoria experienced quite extreme weather in many areas. In one place it could be a perfect Summer's day, the other it could look like you were walking through Moscow in the dead of December.

"Okay, there we go." Wormtail stated as he stood up and observed his work. It looked pretty good; the Mini was parked right next to the second entrance of an actually well constructed igloo. Next to them were a couple of tents; one containing storage and the other for whatever reason.

Meanwhile, Creepie was sulking on a boulder by a frozen lake, wearing a pink scarf, mittens and earmuffs. She took a large amount of snow and carefully sculptured Dib's head with it, with emphasis on the size of his gigantic cranium. Creepie smiled…until Wormtail suddenly came over and accidentally stomped all over the sculpture. "Hey, Creepie…" Wormtail said tentatively, as he fiddled with his hunter's staff in his other hand. "Do you wanna get in some hunting practice? Just a couple of days until we get to Death Mountain, you know…"

Creepie hopped off the rock. "No thanks, Wormtail. Maybe later…I'm gonna look around…" she began to wonder off.

"Oh, alright then…" Wormtail sighed, kicking some of the snow with his feet. "Really now, it's not like I stomped on a snow sculpture of her boyfriend." Then, he went back to his campsite and looked around to see something missing; his blender. "Oh dear, now how am I going to make a smoothie if I wake up at 3:00 AM and decide I want one?" He then spotted it laying nearby in the snow. "Ah, there it is. Wonder how it go there…"

Wormtail went over to pull the blender from out of the snow, but it was jammed, probably due to some ice. He frowned and pulled it harder, not taking notice of a growing sound…

RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEE!!!

The wizard was so busy getting down on his knees trying to pull the blender from out of the snowy ground, that he did not notice the large vehicle approaching him and his campsite.

It looked like an enormous black and grey RV with three black, red and orange stripes (representing the German flag), though one might mistake for a huge metal monster! The tip of it parked slightly over Wormtail's head and still the latter took no notice of it. Claw like feet dug themselves into the ground and then huge saws flung out from the beast of a vehicle, slicing away the trees in the way. Then out came the extra special features. The first a pool with a hot tub; a target practice set themed to look like creatures on the roof top; a tanning deck (probably meant for different weather to right now); a spit with a set up fire and dead creatures; an outdoor big-screen plasma television with recliners and a satellite (also for internet access) and a soda machine popped out from all of the RV's compartments.

Creepie who had been watching the falling snow witnessed it all. "Wow! Now _that's_ a campsite!" Creepie declared, awestruck.

"Say something, Creepie?" Wormtail asked, still not noticing the RV right over his head. A back door opened downwards, bonking Wormtail right on the head. Steam came out of the door and came a whole platoon of Star Wars stormtroopers, all of them leaning up in two vertical rows, making a pathway for someone else.

In fact, one last figure did step out, similar to the way a certain supervillain did in a certain Sci-fi movie. Wormtail shook his head to retain his dizzy vision and recognized whom it was.

"Mel?"

It was indeed Melanie Jones. She was wearing hot pink skiing jacket and tight pants, with black gauntlets and big boots. She looked down at recognized the wizard. "Creecher? Well, if isn't this a surprise!" Mel laughed a bit, before saying to the stormtroopers. "Take five boys." The stormtroopers all nodded and marched back inside the RV.

"Hey, is Coraline here?" Creepie asked Mel as she came up to the RV.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Mel answered with a shrug. "I'm sure she's inside hanging around."

* * *

Apparently, Mel's definition of "hanging around" was cleaning and tidying up the interior of their huge RV. Inside, this was exactly what Coraline was doing; she was polishing knives, harpoons and guns of every variety and dusting the cases in which the heads and stuffed remains of killed creatures were placed. All the while, she was listening to the stereo which was playing _Stand Out. _Creepie chuckled, watching Coraline scream the lyrics dance slightly, though her moves did not match the choreography at all.

"God, I wish I had a camera and access to Youtube right now." Creepie clicked off the stereo, killing the music.

"_**…EVEN IF I GOTTA SHOUT OUT LOUD! NO MATTER WHAT YOU **_HEY LOOK, IT'S CREEPIE_** AND…**_" Coraline sang before she noticed Creepie was standing there. She turned and laughed with a grin, "Heeeeeeeey, Creecher!"

"Hey, Coraline."

Coraline flung her arm around Creepie and pulled her in. "Wow, it's a small world after all, eh? I didn't expect to run into you!"

"Apparently not," Creepie smiled, jabbing her thumb back at the stereo in reference to Coraline's previous singing.

The blue haired girl laughed her off and took one of the serrated knives off the holder, giving it a polish with the cloth. "Ha, you're just jealous because you don't have the moves like I do!"

"Yeah, you can KEEP the moves," Creepie snickered, walking over to a fish tank and tapping it with her index finger "But I wouldn't mind having this RV; you are so lucky!"

"Thanks. Girl, you should have seen Butters when he saw this thing! Hahahah!"

"Say, how's Butters doing, anyway?"

Coraline crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Surprisingly, pretty well. I really thought his parents were gonna nuke him, but I think he's gotten off pretty nicely."

* * *

Meanwhile, Butters was kneeling down by his family's house's driveway, taking a sponge out from a bucket full of soapy water. He sighed as he began giving the driveway a good wash down, whilst his harsh disciplinarian father acted as overseer.

"That's right, little mister, you clean!" Mr. Stotch told his son sternly as the latter cleaned. "Maybe this'll teach you to go take cameras and cause Hippie frenzies! How would you like it if someone just came into your home and cause some Hippie concert in your living room; each one of them taking turns with your mother?!"

Butters could not help but laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?! Yeah, that's 'real' funny!"

* * *

"But still, I'm not as lucky as you are!" Coraline smirked, whilst fawning over the stuffed head of a dead Reek.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean going to the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi concert! It's just unbelievable!"

Creepie started looking nervous. "Who told you about that?"

Coraline grinned toothily, going over to a Diet Cola dispenser and pour herself a Styrofoam cup. "Creepie, we live in the capital; news travels fast! You're going to be famous, girl! Especially with _Dib_…"

"Uh…there's are one person who doesn't know about it yet, Coraline…," Creepie sighed, going over to the open door of the RV and looking up at the falling snow.

"Who's that?"

"My brother…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel and Wormtail had climbed the ladders, reaching the top of the RV, where the target practice was. "You know, Mel, I didn't know you skied." Wormtail stated, referring to Mel's hot skiing outfit.

Mel just scoffed, rubbing her hands up and down her own hips. "Of course not; do I look like a skier? I just look incredibly hot in this outfit." She then went over to the display case of many guns; picking up a heavy black rifle. "So tell me, Creecher, is your little sister still giving you guff?" She queried, idling the gun slightly and checking it for ammo.

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong," Wormtail groaned, placing his hands into his pockets. "It seems like everything I try only just drives Creepie further away. Maybe I should back off, I dunno…AAGGHH!!" He suddenly shrieked at seeing Mel pointing the firing end of the rifle in his direction.

"Wrong, Creecher! WRONG!" Mel stated loudly and almost threateningly, still holding the firing end of the rifle to his face until she finished her sentence and pulled it back. She sighed and continued, "Look…if you keep a kid under your thumb…" She pulled down on the hammer of her rifle. "…they never go off TARGET!"

On target, Mel spun around and began firing repeatedly at the targets in front of her. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! KA-BANG! When the smoke started to clear, it looked as if Mel had hit every target in the Bullseye, that is until they saw she had completely missed the last one of the left.

"Too bad, Mel," Wormtail said, shrugging. "Almost."

"'Almost'?" Mel repeated, giving him a sly look, putting her hand on her hip and setting the rifle down. "Ha! Watch this…" She suddenly screamed very loudly so that everyone even in the capital could hear it. _**"CORALINE GRETA ADOLFA EVA JONES!! GET UP HERE!!**__"_

Coraline came running up the ladder, whilst shoving herself into a purple ski jacket and saying the following so fast, it sounded like one word, "Yesmomcomingsrightnow!" She ran over in front of her mother, ready to receive her orders. "What's the problem, Mom?"

"Coraline, I think I might need glasses, because…" Mel pointed to the remaining target amongst the smoking remains of the rest. "I could've sworn I hit that last target. I need to go…'check' for me."

The blue haired girl knew exactly want her mother really meant and wasted no time. She ran to the display of guns, picked up a Luger, ran down to the last target and Bullseyed it from two feet away. She turned around and called back, "Cancel that trip to the optician, Mom! It's a Bullseye!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!! New record!" Mel cackled, arching her back slightly and taking her rifle and putting it back on the display. "Thank you! Thank you! Yes! Suck on that, Dad! Showed YOU girl's can shoot! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mel pulled Coraline in and pecked her on the head. "Good girl."

Wormtail and Creepie, whom had newly-arrived via the ladders stared blankly from the two Jones, to each other and to the Jones again. "Say, Wormy," Mel suggested, letting go of Coraline. "We kill more than we can stuff ourselves at dinner; you wanna join in tonight?"

"That'd be great!" Creepie nodded enthusiastically. If they have _this_ much extra accessories, they _must_ have some good food, even though all the cooked stuff was freshly killed animal!

"Well, we appreciate the offer, Mel," Wormtail said, putting his arm around Creepie's shoulders. "But we have some creatures of our own to catch!"

The short gothic kid rolled her eyes. "Aw, Wormtail, we have plenty of time to do that later; like tomorrow!" Creepie shook her head took Wormtail's arm off her shoulder. "So what do you have?"

"Aw, but Creepie, I was really hoping that…"

"_AHEM_," Mel coughed into her fist and nudging Wormtail. "_Under your thumb, Wormy…_"

Wormtail then realized that Mel was right in this case. He loved Creepie and respected her, but there were times where he had to be more stern and assertive and this was one of them. "Creepella Creecher!" Wormtail said very sternly.

"What?"

"Get your gear, little lady, because we're going hunting!" Wormtail stated, crossing his mechanical arms.

Creepie glared at him. "And that means _RIGHT NOW!_" The older brother finished, pointing towards the snowy forest, totally ignoring the glare.

This was quite a surprised Creepie, but she did what he was told, feeling disgruntled. Wormtail winked and nodded to Mel, who nodded back in approval.

It was time to do some hunting, although it was not going to go EXACTLY as planned.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Eight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

"But I don't even KNOW how to hunt, Wormtail!" Creepie protested as Wormtail pushed her to edge of the snowy forest. They were both dressed in their hunting gear.

"Come on, Creepella, that never stopped me!" Wormtail said, holding up his hunter's staff. "Let me show you a little family secret that's been handed down for about twenty seven Creecher generations," Wormtail then said rather proudly. "_The Perfect Catch._"

"The Perfect What?" Creepie deadpanned.

"The Perfect Catch!" Wormtail reiterated, kneeling down for a moment to pat her on the head. "Father taught it to me when I was about your age. Okay now, watch carefully. First, you have to get yourself all be loose." Wormtail vibrated every part of his body. "Relaxed." He let his body relax. "Nine O'clock! Quarter to three! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup…" Wormtail did a bunch of bizarre poses and movements as Creepie stared, and flicked the hunter's staff backward, allowing the claw and the cord it was attached to fly a long distance backward…

Meanwhile, by the RV, Mel skewered a small reptilian creature to the spit over a roaring fire amongst other creature parts. "Heh, heh, heh, look at you now, you little GECKO!! You should have seen your children's faces when I cut your head off! Hahahahah!" She then put her hand to her stomach and felt the bulge. Maybe she should take a little bit and force the rest of it on Coraline. Mel had just reached her thirties after all, and didn't want to gain too much wait already.

Mel turned around to pick up and pour herself a glass of wine. She did not see the claw fly up and dig itself into the husk of one of the cooking animals.

* * *

"…and let it _**FLY!!!**_"

With the sound of a gunshot, Wormtail sent the claw and its cord flying far out into the forest, taking the random dead creature with it and Mel just stared in bewilderment as to where it went. "The Perfect Catch, Creepie…"

* * *

The claw with the skewered creature corpse went sailing and landed on the snow-covered bank of the frozen river a fair ways away in the centre of a rather large snow print. The claw then closed inward slightly, digging into the cooked flesh. Two large furry feet that match the footprint approached it.

The feet belonged to a large, or should I say colossal creature, specifically a lethal predatory BEAST!! It was covered with white fur over a layer of blubber and muscle and stood at a height of up to three meters. It possessed long, powerful arms, razor-sharp claws capable of carving layers out of ice, and a fanged maw. It also possessed fairly big horns, meaning it was middle-aged or quite passed puberty. It was a Wampa, a carnivorous predatory reptomammal, well known to live in the colder climates of Toontoria.

The Wampa growled miserably as it chewed at whatever the was left on the almost licked clean remains of another dead animal. Suddenly, it stopped and sniffed something. It looked down and spotted the fresh animal corpse on the hook. Wampa flung the old one away as it leaned over slowly to grab the fresh AND cook meat.

* * *

"Hmm, that's odd." Wormtail said, looking at the screen on his hunter's staff.

Creepie raised her eyebrow. "What's odd?"

"It seems we've snared something, but that's not to odd part. It says here that it is a…poultry of sorts."

"That's weird. I mean, a chicken-thing in the freezing snow?"

Wormtail shrugged and pressed the retract button on the staff. "Well, better pull it in and see it for ourselves."

* * *

Wampa was about to take the steak when it suddenly took off. Angered and not about to lose and a second meal, Wampa ran after it and snatched the steak, and it bite hard into it with its maw.

* * *

"Whoa!" Wormtail yelped, tightening his hold on the staff as he felt the cord being tugged. "Get the camera, Creepie! Whatever it is, it's going to be big!"

Creepie did so and whilst she did, asked her brother, "Hey, Wormtail, when we reel it in, can I shoot it?" She pulled a the small gun that was tucked into her holster. "You know, make some use of this thing?"

"Well…" Wormtail said, struggling slightly to pull whatever it was in. "We usually don't kill the creature, Creepie. We normally let it go-OO!" He nearly lost control of the staff for a moment. "Buuuut…I suppose we can use the gun ONLY if the creature posses any serious danger. You know, self-defence."

* * *

Wampa had its maw deep in that corpse that Wormtail's scanner deducted as some sort of poultry and was being pulled along the frozen lake and then through the snowy ground.

* * *

"Must be over three pounds!" Wormtail exclaimed, taking the camera from Creepie. "I don't want to miss this!" When it finally reached the destination, the Wampa stood to its feet, standing right in front of the amazed Wormtail and the terrified and horror-stricken Creepie. "Wow…" Wormtail whispered in awe, looking at the Wampa through the viewfinder.

"Uh…Wormtail? That's…that's…that's…" Creepie whimpered, before she at least screamed, summing it up quite nicely, "_**THAT'S A WAMPAAAA!!!**_"

"Could you move back a bit, Mr. Wampa?" Wormtail asked, unfazed. "You're out of focus."

_**"ROOOOAAAAR!"**_

Creepie screamed loudly in fear as she and Wormtail, who was still filming the whole thing, ran for their lives. The creature's cooked corpse went sailing though the sky back to Mel, who was about to eat something else, and it landed straight in her mouth.

"Hey, what's the big idea…?!" Mel's eye pupils shrunk microscopic when she spotted Wormtail and Creepie running away from the furious Wampa. "Oh, Jesus…" She then yelled back into the RV hurriedly, "CORALINE! WUMPA GUN! QUICK!"

Coraline responded from inside, _"We didn't bring one, Mom!"_

"You didn't bring the Wampa gun?! Coraline, I swear I'm gonna--" Hearing the roar from the Wampa, which was running and closer to the RV, Mel just shouted, running back inside, "Oh, forget it! It ain't worth it!" Mel slammed the door, pressed the button to retract all the equipment and accessories attached to the RV and drove off without a trace.

Even now, Wormtail was still filming the entire chase sequence. "Behold the almost legendary Wampa! A large predatory reptomammal " Wormtail commentaried for the tape.

His response was another roar.

Wormtail accidentally tripped over one of his tents, dropping the camera. Meanwhile, Creepie frantically tried to pry open the car door. "IT'S LOCKED!" She screamed.

"Quick! The sunroof!"

"Mini's don't have sunroofs!"

Wormtail picked her up and climbed on top of the Mini, "We'll improvise!" He tore open the Mini's roof and they hoped inside.

"Well, he's definitely gonna get us now!" Creepie yelled, but Wormtail's index finger opened up with a small blue flame shooting out of it. He got to work at welding the roof back to normal. The Wampa was coming in fast, but Wormtail was stilling welding! "HURRY!!!" Luckily, Wormtail finished just as the Wampa jumped on top of the roof. It roared again as it started rocking the Mini back and forth, about to tear the car apart, until it noticed all the equipment and luggage Wormtail left unpacked outside. In curiosity, the Wampa went to investigate.

Creepie peeked out the window. "I can't believe it…a live Wampa…_and we survived_…" She looked at Wormtail. "This must be how Luke Skywalker felt."

"And I got it all on tape!" Wormtail declared proudly.

"We're gonna be _famous!_" Creepie smiled, rubbing her hands together.

Just then, the Wampa had discovered the camera and tore the tape to shreds. Wormtail stared in dismay as Creepie just breathed in and out calmly. "Let's just get out of here," Creepie said, resting back in her seat with a pout..

Wormtail looked disappointed as he went to grab his keys. So much for any possible fame! His eyes widened as he felt around his pockets for them. "Ahem." Wormtail and Creepie turned to see the Wampa as it smiled, holding up their keys. It snickered as he tossed it away and went back to rummaging through their stuff and eventually through their whole campsite.

* * *

Later that evening, Wormtail and Creepie were still in the Mini. "Is he gone yet?" Creepie asked in total monotone.

Suddenly, two large gloves with someone's claws in them stuck out in front of the windshield of the car. One had a flimsy look on it, while the other looked big and scary. The flimsy one mumbled something and then the scary one said something. Then, the large one started ripping the flimsy one to bits. The Wampa howled in laughter, popping its head up as it went back to going through Wormtail's stuff.

"No, he's still here," Wormtail answered dully. For a few minutes, the two just sat there, watching their things be thrown around by the Wampa. Suddenly, Creepie's stomach growled and she squeezed it tight.

"Wow, Creepie, was that the Wampa or your stomach?" Wormtail joked with her.

"I'm starving…" Creepie groaned, frowning.

Pang! Suddenly, a can of alphabet soup landed on the hood of the car. "Alphabet soup, coming up!" Wormtail said with a grin. Slowly, Wormtail rolled down his window and tried to reach for the can.

The Wampa was ripping through a can of shaving cream as it heard Wormtail's mechanical hand land on the hood of the car. "Quick, Wormtail! Grab it!" Creepie yelped as the behemoth began running towards them.

Wormtail grabbed the can and tried to pull it in, but it could not get through the window crack he had opened. "Wormtail!" Creepie shouted as the beast came in fast. "Quick screwing around, he's coming!!" Creepie turned the can around so it can get through.

SMASH! The Wampa ran and smashed right into the side of the car, and it was sent sprawling along with a lot of the equipment it dragged along. It landed to the ground and a pair of headphones also found their way on its head, which were playing _Rock me Amadeus_ by _Falco_. The Wampa really started getting into the song and began dancing along to it.

Inside the car, Wormtail popped out the cigarette lighter and balanced the can of soup over it. "Nice to see that this thing is good for something other than shoving tar into people's lungs!"

The two sat there in silence as the soup heated up. Unknown to them, the Wampa was dancing along to the song in the background. Wormtail began to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Creepie asked, eyebrow raised

"Heh, 'Hi Wormy Soup!" Wormtail smiled, pointing to the can

"Huh?"

Wormtail nudged her with his elbow. "Aw, don't tell me you don't remember 'Hi Wormy' Soup?"

Creepie just stared blankly. "Oh, come on! Sure you do!" Wormtail said, trying to get her to remember. "Mother used to give it to you all the time when you were just a little tyke. You used to spell out words with the little letters, like 'Hi Wormy' or…um…"

"'Ambidextrous'" Creepie joked, actually smiling a bit.

Wormtail laughed slightly, "No, no, ha-ha! Little words," he continued to try and provide examples. "Like…"

Creepie sniggered. "'Volkswagen'?"

"Like 'Bye bye'!" Wormtail said.

"Or 'God save the King…'"

"Or 'I love y-'" Wormtail stopped short. He did not think it best to say the rest after what the two they had been going through. Creepie felt the same way.

Creepie asked lamely, "Uh…is the soup ready?" .

"Oh, almost forgot." Wormtail took the can and used his sharp mechanical fingers to jab holes into the top of it.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to do that?" Creepie asked, amazed, grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the back of her seat.

"Father taught me that," Wormtail said, pouring the soup into the cup. "When we were trapped in the desert dunes, being hunted by the Sand People. Then he tried to take a bit out of my arm for sustenance_…lousy old man…!" _

Rather than pursue into that territory, Creepie just asked him, taking a sip of the soup, "You and Dad did a lot together, huh?"

"Yes, we did, before, well, you know…" Wormtail nodded, becoming quiet again, along with Creepie. They did not need to go into that next part.

…

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Creepie, I just-"

Wormtail and Creepie said this at the same time, and once they heard each other, they got the point. "How's the soup?" Wormtail asked.

"Not bad!" Creepie answered, though she did not notice some of the soup had poured down the rest of her face. Wormtail smiled as seeing Creepie, reminding him of when she was just a little kid. "What?"

"Nothing…" Wormtail smiled.

Suddenly, the whole car started shaking violently and stopped, just as it began. The three looked up to see the Wampa settling itself down to sleep on the roof of the Mini.

"Well, I guess we should get some shut eye." Wormtail stretched and yawned. "We're not going anywhere tonight." Wormtail started to get comfortable and Creepie looked lovingly at her brother. He was a good brother; much better than the other jerky brothers out there. Creepie was lucky to have him. The girl then looked down at the remnants of the soup in her cup. She fiddles with something at the bottom and then tapped Wormtail before handing him the cup. Wormtail looked curiously at the bottom of the cup to see the little letters had formed around to make the following message:

"_Hi Wormy_"

And that was it. Wormtail got so choked up he looked as if he could cry and give Creepie the biggest hug of her life. He looked over at Creepie, who was settling down to sleep. He gave a silent chuckle, "_Hi, Creepie._"

* * *

It was in the dead of the night. Wormtail was snoring loudly and the Wampa snored so loud that it made the Mini vibrate slightly with each breath. Creepie just stared into space with wide open, bloodshot eyes. There was no point trying to get any sleep with her brother and a Wampa snoring like hurricane Katrina. She sighed, and banged her head into the door. Just then, she noticed a Ricky's Anteater Park postcard in the car door pocket. Pretty soon, she picked up a pencil and the postcard and even though how she was going to post it was beyond her knowledge, she started writing.

_Dear Dib,_

_Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Everything is going great! We're only a few days away from the concert…_

Creepie suddenly paused. She passed a glance over to Wormtail. "More Hi Wormy, please…" Wormtail muttered in his sleep, with a smile. Creepie got a half-smile on hers too, but then let out a deep sigh. She started writing again.

_Dear Dib,_

_I'm sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi concert. You may not ever want to speak to me again and…_

"…Oh, for love of…I'm screwed no matter what I do!" Creepie kicked her foot against the dash board. Fwoosh! Suddenly, the glove compartment shot open and Wormtail's roadmap came sprawling out onto Creepie's lap. Creepie just stared at it in wide-eyed awe. She eyed the route to Death Mountain and then looked down to see Toon York not too far off. A pencil then just rolled out of the compartment and, conveniently enough, stopped, pointing from the route on the map directly to Toon York. Creepie picked up the pencil. What if she…no! NO! It was a stupid and selfish idea! She could not do that to Wormtail! He would never forgive her! But what about Dib? He would know she lied to him and he would never speak to her again!

Creepie looked at the map. One way led to Death Mountain, the other to Toon York., _where the concert was_. Would Wormtail notice if Creepie…just…switched it around? Creepie bit her bottom lip as she erased the line leading to Death Mountain. Then, she began to draw the new route toward Toon York…

_SNAP!_

The tip of her pencil broke and it was sounded as if it was loud enough to wake Wormtail up! Breaking out in cold sweat, Creepie grabbed the little led stub and finished drawing the line, which end in a loop, going around the little picture of Toon York, just as it did before for Death Mountain. As Wormtail got up, Creepie managed to fold the map back into the glove compartment, close it and sit back into his chair, albeit nervously. Then, Creepie noticed that her dad was just half-asleep. Wormtail turned his dizzy head to his sister.

"How many cups of tea does it take to get to the moon?"

Creepie stared at him. "Uh…two and a half?" Wormtail smiled briefly, before immediately dropping his head backwards and started snoring noisily again. Creepie sighed in relief and tried to sleep. Before she did, however, Creepie picked up her confession postcard…and tore it to pieces and threw them out the window. The pieces were carried with the wind before one got caught in a branch.

Ironically enough, it read, "_I lied_"


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Nine.**  


* * *

**Chapter**** Nine**

So how did Creepie and Wormtail get away from the Wampa? Well, actually, they did not have to do anything really accept let it keep the headphones it had grown to enjoy. The large creature then left, leaving their campsite in waste, but nothing unsalvageable. Soon enough, Wormtail, and Creepie had drove onward and out of the nightmarish snow covered forest.

The next morning, the brother had breakfast at a local roadside diner. "Order up!" the short-order cook, an anthro-sponge known as Spongebob Squarepants called, placing two plates of food on the counter and ringing the bell on it.

"Got it!" the waiter, an anthro-squid named Squidward Tentacles said, picking up the plates and making his way to Creepie and Wormtail's table. "Two chocolate éclairs and a cup of tea?"

"That's me!" Wormtail said cheerfully.

"Apple pie?" Squidward asked Creepie.

No answer.

"Pie?" Squidward asked again.

Creepie was so busy thinking about the map that she did not even hear him. Annoyed, Squidward pulled out a megaphone from behind his back. "_**PIE?!**_"

"YOW! Huh?! Oh, yeah! That's me."

"Here you go," Squidward said, handing her the pie and walking off.

Creepie raised an eyebrow while a long purple and orange striped tongue appeared from out of Wormtail's shrouded mouth and pulled in the éclair. After swallowing it and sipping his tea, Wormtail finally noticed Creepie's sad expression. Then his eyes moved to the map by the side and an idea struck him. "Hey, Creepie," Wormtail said. "I think we gotta talk about this."

When Wormtail pulled out the map, Creepie choked on her pie. "W-we do?!"

"Indeed. It seems to me that you really should start taking some responsibility since you're old enough!" Without warning, Wormtail stood up and put his foot on the table. He tapped his spoon against his cup of tea to get some people's attention…before then smashing it against the table to get everyone's attention!

"Wormtail, what are you--?!"

"Look at you all!" Wormtail addressed in disgust to many of the customers, including the alien bounty hunters. "Scum! Pimples on the ass of Toontoria's smallest amoeba!"

Creepie hissed to Wormtail, putting her hand to the side of her face and looking the other way, _"Wormtail, a lot of these people have GUNS!!"_

"Well, I have something to tell you all! Something that will make you see how inferior your lives really are!" Wormtail still called to them, ignoring Creepie. "I, Romulus Amadeus Yexley Creecher, am making my little sister, Creepie, the official navigator for the rest of our road trip!" He then stood up full on the table. "Because let me tell you this! The bond of trust between a brother and sister is the greatest alliance…IN…_THE_…" The next word was so loud it shook the diner and the entire planet on its axis! _**"UNIVERSE!!!"**_

The diner patrons were silent, until one of the alien bounty hunters, Bossk asked Wormtail irritably, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Wormtail said simply, sitting back down as if nothing had happened. The other patrons went back to whatever they were doing.

Creepie was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"That's right! I won't even look at the map anymore!" Wormtail declared, looking very proud. "From now on, you can pick every stop we make from here to Death Mountain! I trust you wholeheartedly, Creepella." Creepie just could not believe it! She was not worried about changing the map anymore. Maybe…maybe she could just pick the concert as a stop before heading to Death Mountain with Wormtail! The older brother lifted whatever was left of his tea cup for a toast. "To the open road!"

Creepie smiled, holding up her cup of orange juice as well. "To the open road!"

The two clinked their cups together. Now the fun would really start!

* * *

The vacation went smoothly from then on…

The first stop they took was at an enormous museum dedicated to insects. It was definitely something Creepie and even Wormtail enjoyed. But when the two looked through glass cases containing live insects, Wormtail looked into one and screamed like a little girl at seeing the carnivorous-looking beetle slam itself against the glass!

* * *

Next, the two went to an amusement park and had a go on the big roller coaster. Creepie was having a good time but Wormtail looked green and ready to be sick. Afterwards, Wormtail just came out of the restroom, still looking green and Creepie scuttled up to him and offered him a platter of a hotdog, nachos and a diet coke. Usually, Wormtail would enjoy this, but at the moment…he just ran back into the restroom.

* * *

After that, Creepie and Wormtail went to an animal fighting arena where creatures from all around the galaxy were brought to rip each other to pieces. A Rancor ripped the head off of a Nexu everyone roared in applause, but Wormtail nearly fainted at the sight of the blood. Creepie noticed this and got an idea. She surprised him by taking him to a special place: a old British themed teahouse. Wormtail shouted in excitement as he dragged Creepie inside.

* * *

As they made their way around a special theme park, designed to look like many different countries, they came across a mime in the French section, who was pulling an invisible rope. Wormtail jokingly made the impression of holding and cocking a shotgun before pretending to fire at the mime. Suddenly, the mime staggered back, holding his chest and with a horror-stricken expression on his face. It then fell down on its face as if it were dead. Creepie and Wormtail laughed at first but their eyes widened when they saw that the mime was not getting up. They eyed each other in panic and Creepie took out a gun which she set down before the mime's body. The two siblings walked away, whistling innocently.

* * *

Next, Wormtail and Creepie rode their tauntauns across the desert dunes of Toontoria, where they both took pictures of the pyramids. Suddenly, a Tusken Raider popped up from nowhere, wielding its spear threateningly.

"AAAAGGGHHH! SAND PEOPLE!" Wormtail cried in fear, seeing the alien.

"It's only one of them, Wormtail." Creepie told him. "I-its' not plural."

"Oh, okay…" He then shrieked again. "AAAAGGGHHH! SAND PERSON!" The two siblings then ran off screaming and the Tusken Raider chased after them.

* * *

Along the way, the Mini got a flat tire. Wormtail and Creepie opened the trunk and leaned in to get the spare, but bonked their heads together. They laughed it off and got to work. Creepie tried to get the wheel off, but it as on too tight. The tire iron snapped off, bounced off Wormtail, knocked out the jack and the old tire. The old tire launched into Wormtail's hands, which were holding the new tire and, miraculously, the new landed into the car. Creepie and Wormtail stared. They took turns wrenching in the tire and when they were done, they high-fived.

Things were looking very good for the two as they made their way across the nation.

* * *

One night, the two siblings pulled up into a motel to rest and headed to their booked room. The style of their room was of an under the sea type complete with waterbeds.

"Aw, Wicked! The waterbeds have fish in them..." Creepie exclaimed, laying down on one of the beds, though upon further inspection… "…and they're dead. Oh."

Wormtail went over to what looked like an oyster. He opened it up, a dim green light emitted from the inside. "Hey, that's quite a good feature!" Wormtail said, before turning to Creepie. "Nice choice, there, Creepella!"

Suddenly, someone slammed their fist upon their door and a threatening, albeit threatening voice thundered, "Alright, this is the cops! We have this place surrounded! You Creechers come out with your hands up!" Wormtail and Creepie looked at each other worriedly. Was it really the feared and dreaded police force of Toontoria?! And what had they done? It did not matter; the Toontorian police were known to shoot first and ask questions later! The siblings made their way to the door nervously, when…

**_CRASH!! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_**

Mel Jones suddenly kicked the door in, shooting her rifle three times into the ceiling! The two siblings screamed and fell to the floor. Mel was wearing a black short-sleeved button up shirt with white polka dots and a pair long loose black pants.

Mel paused for a brief moment before she dropped the rifle and grabbed her sides, cackling sadistically, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, if I only had a camera and access to Youtube, right now!" Mel snorted, barely managing to contain herself. "You two should have seen your faces!"

Creepie and Wormtail looked at each other and then began laughing as well. "Hahahah, you really had her going, Mel!" Wormtail joined Mel, pointing at Creepie.

"Me?!" Creepie laughed, elbowing her big brother gently. "You nearly jumped out of your skin!"

"No way!" Wormtail said, waving his mechanical hand slightly. "I was just pretending for your sake!

Creepie retorted sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, right!"

Meanwhile, Melanie was watching this scene with quite a confused look. This was defiantly different from the last time she saw the siblings. She then frowned and crossed her arms as she stomped the rifle's end, sending it up straight. "Well, if ain't this a happy sight…?"

Suddenly, Mel grabbed Wormtail aside, briefly saying to Creepie, "Um, 'scuse us for a moment, Creepie?"

"Sure." Creepie replied, turning away to inspect the room further.

With Creepie not paying attention, Mel whispered in Wormtail's invisible ear, whilst they stood aside, _"What's all that about, Wormy?"_

"_Well, you know, just having a laugh. I mean, that really was funny and--"_

"_Yeah, yeah! Look, that's all well and good, but just remember…" _She pulled down her thumb on Wormtail's scarf before letting it go back into his shrouded face. _""Under you THUMB!""_

Mel let go of him and then said in her normal and more calm voice, "Say, Wormy, since we're all friends here, you surely wouldn't mind if I hooked the RV up in here, would you?" Mel asked him in an almost sickeningly sweet tone, putting her arm around him.

Wormtail put his mechanical finger to his shrouded chin. "Well…"

"Oh, it's only a tiny extension cord; you'll hardly even notice it!"

He then shrugged, "Okay, then."

"Great!" Mel clapped her hands together and then beckoned outside, "OKAY, CORALINE, BRING IT IN!!"

"Yes, Mother." Coraline then entered immediately, carrying an enormous array of ducts and cords. "Where do you want it, Mom?" Mel pointed to the room and Coraline nodded obediently, hauling it all in.

Creepie and Wormtail stared blankly at that. Coraline took her orders like a Private from the Sergeant or superior officer. "By the way, you should order some pizza, Wormy! This may take a while!" Mel told Wormtail, resting on the water bed and sighing in relaxation.

Wormtail and Creepie just shrugged to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Ten.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Fifteen minutes past and the _Pizza Hut _delivery arrived at the motel. Wormtail paid for it and brought it to Coraline and Creepie, whom were both talking to each other in the room. Coraline was sat down on the floor whilst Creepie was laying down on her front on the bed. There were wires and cords riddled around the whole room that it was not that easy to move without tripping on one.

"There you go, girls." Wormtail said as he handed the box to Coraline. He then left the room, taking a book from out of his coat pocket. "I'm gonna go have a read. See you in a bit."

"Okay, Mr. Creecher." Coraline said

Creepie nodded, "Alright."

When Wormtail had left the room and closed the door, the two girls continued talking again.

"Seriously, Creecher, I can't believe you did that!!" Coraline nearly burst out laughing as she took a slice of pepperoni and chomped on it greedily. "What made you think your brother would fall for a stupid idea like that?!"

"It wasn't stupid," Creepie said nonchalantly, talking a plain cheese slice herself.

"Creepie, I've heard a lot of stupid ideas in my life and believe me, that was stuuuuuu-pid!!" She spoke with her mouth full, before swallowing. "I mean, changing the map so you ended up going to the _Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi _concert?!"

Unknown to them, Mel Jones was just about to walk it to check in on how the girls were doing. Mel turned the handle and only opened the door ajar when she heard Coraline talking about the map. She stopped and with a growing sly smirk on her face, that bonbon chomping harby kept the door ajar and listened in on every word the two girls exchanged.

"Look, I-I didn't know what I was doing, alright?! I j-just panicked, you know?!"

"Alright, alright! But tell me…what if he finds out?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Creepie muttered, thinking how great the past couple of days had been with her older brother. She bit into her pizza bitterly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wormtail took a look over the bubbling hot tub that extended from Mel's RV. He was not going in that. The last time he was in one of those; a much of electric eels gave him the shock of his life. Though how electric eels found their was into a hot tub still confused him to this day. So instead, Wormtail just went over to a small collapsible chair and continued to read his book; _Homage to Catalonia _by George Orwell.

"Taking a break from the "Twilight" generation, huh?" Wormtail cast his eye over to Mel, who was wearing a purple bath robe. "Well, I can't say I blame you." She then shrugged off her bathing suit to reveal she was wearing a black one piece bathing suit with white polka dots, much like the shirt she wore previously.

Mel descended into the hot tub, cringing a bit before she moaned in relaxation. She then noticed that she had displaced quite a bit of water onto the side. "People are always putting too much water in these things." She paused for a moment, during which she washed her face a bit with the tub water.

"So, um…" Mel continued casually, examining his well filed nails, "you and little Creepie there are getting along just fine, eh?"

"Quite so!" Wormtail nodded happily, closing his book and tucking it into his pocket. "No offence, Mel, but none of your techniques seemed to work for me and Creepie."

Mel narrowed her brow slightly, placing her finger tips together. "Oh, really?"

Wormtail nodded and walked around the hot tub back and forth a bit. "I'm afraid so. I mean, the more I tried the worse things got! When I just eased off a little, it just went great!"

"That's great to hear!" Mel smiled falsely and outstretched her arm to bring a box full of bonbons she set down earlier closer and opened the top. "So, uh…no problems at all, huh?"

Wormtail shook his head and turned back, starting to walk back to his chair. "Not a single one, it would seem."

Mel's smile dropped and then appeared to show reluctance in what she was about to say. "Wormy…I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, uh…" Now deep down, maybe, just maybe Mel genuinely was reluctant to tell Wormtail the news. It was almost impossible to tell. But it really did not matter -- the news was earth shaking.

"What is it, Mel?" Wormtail asked, looking concerned as he turned around again.

Mel gave a sigh as she rested her elbow against the rim of the tub and placed the side of her head in her hand "Your sister's making a fool out of you."

"What do you mean?"

She turned around and explained what she had head. "Well, I overheard the Bug Girl telling Coraline that she changed the map, so…you're heading straight for Empire City, pal."

Needless to say, Wormtail was stunned. _"W-what?"_

Mel submerged more into the tub. "Sorry, Creecher, but I'm afraid you're just gonna have to accept that, well, your sister's hopeless."

But Wormtail then shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Mel did a retake, sitting up straight. "What?"

"I refuse to believe what you're telling me, Melanie." Wormtail answered, his voice still as stern.

"Well, hey! If you don't want to take my word for it, go check your map!"

Wormtail shook his head again and walked off a bit with his hands in pockets. "I don't need to," Wormtail said, knowing full well that it was a sign of his trust. "You know? Sure, Creepie isn't all the things that you and many others think a sister, daughter or whatever should be, but…I know she loves me. And that's good enough for me."

Mel scowled deeply at that. "Hey! At least my daughter _respects_ me!" She snapped.

"Yeah…" Wormtail mumbled as he walked back to his room.

Mel frowned, refusing to let him just walk away and called after him angrily, "Check the map, Creecher!!" When Wormtail was gone, Mel noticed the box of bonbons next to her and noticing her stomach growling, she just snatched it, shouting, "Oh, what do I care?! I'm thirty-three, I should just enjoy myself!" Mel literally shoved her face into the box and guzzled the bonbons down.

* * *

Wormtail was about to enter his room when his gaze shifted over to the Mini.

"I-I can't…" He spoke, his voice lifeless compared to before. "But I wonder…" His mechanical feet shuffled their way over to the Mini. He opened the door and just sat there in his driver's seat, staring at the glove compartment. Wormtail reached for it, but stopped. No. This was Creepie he was talking about! And if he looked at the map now, he would betray the trust. Angry with himself, Wormtail slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

He really wished he had not done that. It caused the glove compartment to fall open.

* * *

Back in the room, Coraline and Creepie were watching a Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi music video on the television, the room a bit covered in cheese from the pizza. Then, the door creaked open, and Wormtail walked in. "Oh, hey, Wormtail!" Creepie waved. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up quick…uh, you okay?"

Wormtail appeared incredibly dumbstruck and disillusioned, but you could not tell just by looking as even his eyes were shrouded, probably because his head was tilted downward. He spoke very quietly and in monotone, "…yeah…just tired, is all…" Slowly, he went to lay down on his bed, turning off the lights. But it was a lie; he was not the bit tired.

"I think I should go," Coraline whispered, getting up to leave.

"Yeah. See ya later, Coraline."

"Don't forget: Puffy Ami Yumi!"

"SHH!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When morning came, Wormtail and Creepie were back on the road. The Jones had left a short time before they did. Wormtail still had his disillusioned and saddened look as he drove.

As they drove down a long, grey barren highway, Creepie could not help but notice that her brother had not been the same from last night. He looked as if his favourite teapot had been smashed. Could Wormtail have found out about the map?!

Wormtail gave a brief glanced to Creepie, who smiled nervously. Wormtail turned away to face the road again, in deep thought. After all they had gone through over the last week, he could only wonder 'Why?' Why would Creepie do something that she knew was so wrong?

The wizard looked up to see an overhead junction sign. The left arrow pointed to Toon York. while the right arrow pointed to straight to Death Mountain. Convenient. Wormtail gazed down to the folded map between him and his sister. Maybe…Creepie could now do the right thing. If she could see that he had seen the map, maybe Creepie's conscience will kick in and she will pick the right.

"Well…" he said feebly, handing the map to Creepie. "You're the navigator, Creepie. Just follow the route on the map."

"Yeah, okay…" Creepie opened the map, and also looked up to see another sign indicating the two routes.

"Here comes the junction," Wormtail said quietly, paying close attention to what Creepie was about to do. A fork was coming up ahead fast.

"Um…" Creepie looked at the little pictures of Toon York and Death Mountain on the map, torn between what she should do. It looked like going to Toon York as a side stop would not be possible due to the fork in the road. She had not anticipated that.

"Okay, Creepie, you have to decide: left or right?" Wormtail said, sounding bit frantic as the fork was getting closer, and he could not stop the Mini. Creepie just could not decide. If she chose Death Mountain, she and Dib would be through before it began. But if she chose Toon York, her brother would never forgive her! Time was running out and quick! If she did not make a decision now, they were going to crash into the fork!!

"COME ON, Creepie!!"

"Uh, I…I…!"

"_Creepie!!_"

"_…LEFT!!_"

SCREECH! Wormtail jerked the car to the side, scraping its side against the rim of the metal fence of the fork; barely making it in time. Creepie sighed with relief, but Wormtail's expression had gone from sad to seriously mad. This was it. Creepie _had_ crossed over to the dark side. "So, Wormy…" Creepie coughed uncomfortably. "How about a song?"

Wormtail was silent.

"A game? A game! Okay! Man or woman?"

Wormtail grimaced.

"Man? Okay! Um…Kelsey Grammer!"

Now this was just taking the Mick! Wormtail threw his hands up in the air, yelling, "Okay, that does it!!"

_SKEET!!_

Wormtail furiously swerved the steering wheel into a scenic overlook by a canyon. "I give up! I am OUT!" Wormtail tried to exit the Mini, but was pulled back. "Oh, damn seatbelts…kill more people than they save," he muttered angrily, fumbling with his seatbelt. He stomped over to the edge of the cliff, wanting a moment to stew in his anger.

Creepie knew what was going on… her brother dad figured it out. Creepie sighed and undid her seatbelt. This was going to hurt both of them. She stepped out of the car and approached her big brother, saying and addressing him by his first name, "Romulus…look, about my directions…"

Wormtail turned his back on her.

"Can you listen for a second?" Creepie asked, almost pleadingly. "I need to tell you something important!"

"Why bother, Creepie?! I ask you, why bother?!" Wormtail snapped crossly, still looking the other way and prodding his mechanical fingers against the side of his head. "I'm probably too much a stupid chucklehead to understand anyway, right?!"

She grunted, ready to rip her hair out. "Oh, you know what? Forget it!" Creepie shouted back and then shook her head. She walked back to the car, kicked the rear right tire in frustration, and leaned against the back. And everything was going so great… "At least things can't get _possibly_ worse."

Oh, talk about jinxing it. Suddenly the Mini started rolling forward, leaving Creepie sprawling in the dirt. Her jaw nearly dropped as she saw the Mini continue rolling down the mountain highway!! "W-w-wormtail, the car!!"

"Oh, what? Now you want to drive, too?!" Wormtail huffed, still looking over the cliff.

"**NO, THE CAR IS ROLLING DOWN THE HIGHWAY!! LOOK!!**"

**"WHAT?!" **Wormtail looked the in the direction of the car and his eyes widened in horror. **"THE CAR?!"**

Needless to say, the two Creechers made a mad dash after the ever-accelerating Mini. "Well, this is just dandy! What did you do now, Creepie?!" Wormtail shouted, nearly out of breath.

"I didn't do anything!! I barely touched it!!"

The Mini passed through a low underpass, knocking off some of the packaging on top. With it came a skateboard, which Wormtail accidentally stepped on, and Creepie hopped on with him. The skateboard provided a necessary boost, bringing them to the side of the Mini. Wormtail jumped off and onto the door which led to the driver's, but it would not open. "You locked it!!" he cried out to Creepie.

"I locked it?! It's your damn door!! YOU locked it!!" Creepie yelled, sliding over to the other side and got in the Mini.

"Yeah, well…well, you distracted me!!" Wormtail snarled bck, still trying to open his door. Creepie pulled open the lock, inadvertently making the door swing wide open and leaving Wormtail hanging on for dear life. Annoyed, Creepie pulled her brother in through the window after she slammed the door closed again.

"You should've put the brake on!!" Creepie shouted.

"Ah, why don't you put it on yourself?!" Wormtail grabbed a hold of the side brake, but pulled too hard and snapped it clean off.

Creepie glared and hissed lowly, "See? You screw up everything!!"

Upon reaching a turn, the Mini dislodged the fence to avoid cars falling into a chasm and road it as if on a rollercoaster. "W-w-well, yo-ou scr-rewed up t-the vac-ca-cation!!" Wormtail shouted, his voice shaking from their ride on the fence.

"I screwed it up?! Alright, Wormy, I'm going to make this clear, right here, right NOW!!"

The Mini went sailing through the air and bounced off a flat rock formation.

"I never…"

_CRASH!_ They landed on another, lower one.

"…wanted to go…"

_CRASH!_

"…on this stupid…"

_CRASH!_

"…_**VACATIOOOOOON!!**_"

SPLASH!! The Mini made a final dive, only into a raging river. Getting separated from the Mini, Creepie swam back to it, where Wormtail was only just holding on. "NOW look were you got us!!" She shouted to her brother.

"Where **I **got us?!

Creepie managed to climb on top of the Mini. "You should've just left me at home!!"

"Why?! So you would end up being sent to prison?!" Wormtail yelled as Creepie took his hands to keep him on the Mini.

"Prison?!" Creepie's voice shouted through the loud rapids. "Where the Hell is all this stuff about me getting hanged or going to prison coming from, Wormtail?!"

"Your Head Masters called me…"

"Alder and Dash! That wasn't the case! You actually thought you were getting an unbiased point of view from _them?!"  
_  
"You even _lied_ to me after I trusted you!!" Wormtail half-yelled, his mouth almost being filled with water.

"I had to!!" Creepie shouted. "You were making my life a living nightmare!!"

"I only wanted to bond with my little sister, okay?! Was that SO wrong of me?!"

"ROMULUS, _I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!_" Creepie screamed, now completely at her wit's end. "I'M GROWING UP!! _I HAVE MY __**OWN **__LIFE NOW!!_"

Now was at HIS wit's end. "I know you do!!" Wormtail shouted as they past through the last of the rapids. "I just wanted to be _part_ of your life!!"

Creepie now looked startled at the face Wormtail had. It was like nothing she had ever seen before: He looked so…sad. He was only mad with her because he did not want to show how sad her really was.

"Okay?! I mean, Creepie, we're brother and sister!" Wormtail wiped some tears from his red eyes. "When Mother and Father died, we were all we really had left! Sure, we have uncles, aunts, cousin, grandparents and whatever, but they simply cannot replace Mom and Dad! If there is one thing I cannot do in my life; it's let you go, Creepie!" Wormtail then looked into the eyes of his surprised sister. "You're my little sister, Creepella. No matter how much older you become, you'll always be my little sister…"

Wormtail finally looked away, sitting on top of the floating Mini. Creepie had no idea know how to respond to that. Needing time to think, she also turned away and sat by the edge as the Mini continued to float across the waves of water.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Here is Chapter 12.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twleve  
**

The brother and sister slowly drifted downstream, the Mini miraculously managing to star afloat. The two had their backs to each other. Creepie looked over her shoulder with a small smile, hoping that Wormtail was willing to talk again. No sale. Creepie frowned again.

Time past and Creepie just kept on thinking. She thought back to all the times in her life when Wormtail was doing something for her, but she hardly gave anything back in return. There were many occasions. She had to do something to apologize.

Creepie: _**There are times you drive me, **__"_shall we say"_,__** insane. And your mind is missing, **__"I mean _no offence"_**, a screw.**_

"None taken," Wormtail shrugged, speaking for the first time in a while.

Creepie: _**Still, whatever mess I landed, who was always understanding?**_ _**Nobody else, but you!**_

The Mini slowly drifted into a small cavern, where the water reflected beautifully against to the walls. Wormtail supposed he should say something back.

Wormtail: _**Oh, your moodiness is, **__"_now and then_," __**bewildering.**_

Upon closing a gap between the car and the rocky wall, he kicked the Mini away from it, stopping the collision.

_**And your values may be, "**_so to speak_**," askew!**_"

"Geshundheit!" Creepie said.

"Thank you!"

Wormtail: _**Who deserves a golden trophy as we face each cat-a-strophe?**_ _**Nobody else but you!**_"

Exiting the cavern, the two admired the beauty of the canyon surrounding them; the beauty of nature was a remarkable sight alright.

Both: _**Nobody else but you!**_ _**It's just our luck we're stuck to-ge-ther!**_"

As the car started to tip over, they quickly leaned over the other side to balance it out. Physics! Learn it!

_**Nobody else but you! It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through!**_

Wormtail and Creepie got on their knees and both placed their hands into the water, feeling the light flow of water pass.

Creepie: _**So your jokes are all, **__"_let's face it"_, __**prehistoric!**_

Wormtail: _**And your music sounds like thunder and lightning!**_

Both: _**But when life becomes distressing, who'll I be S-O-S-ing?**_

Creepie lifted her hands, realizing that a little goldfish had found its way onto her palm.

Creepie: _**If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue! 'Though he seems intoxicated:**_

Wormtail raised his mechanical hand as well. but all he found was that of a giant, ugly and three-eyed fish biting on it. Screaming like a little girl, Wormtail shook the fish off and back into the water.

_**He's just highly animated! And he's nobody else but…**_"

Both: _**Nobody else but you!**_

Wormtail splashed some water at Creepie, but it accidentally hit two Ratticates sitting on a branch nearby. One managed to dodge the incoming splash, while the other was soaked and fell into the water and drowned…

"…whoops."

_**We've turned into a true blue duo! Hard times – we've had a few.**_

Suddenly, their Mini found itself being sucked down into a whirlpool. But neither worried too much. It just a mini whirlpool, after all.

Wormtail _**Like we're thrown in the drink!**_

Creepie: _**Like we're tossed outta town!**_

Both: _**But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down,**_

The whirlpool dragged them down and immediately spat them out to the surface again.

_**with nobody else but-**_

_**Y…**_

_**O…**_

_**U!!**_"

For the hell of it, Wormtail hugged and gave Creepie a kiss atop her head. "Oh, Wormy!" he laughed.

* * *

Needless to say, Creepie had finally explained what her recent rash actions and behaviour were all for and about to her brother. She told him about what happened on the last day of school; how Alder and Dash were being melodramatic about the situation and all about Dib and what she'd told him before they left.

"So, Wormtail, that's what happened," Creepie sighed, finishing her story. "The chances of Dib speaking to me again are as likely as Barack Obama being re-elected US President 2012." She then looked at you, yes YOU. "Yeah…you heard me." She then looked back at Wormtail. "Sorry about everything again, Wormtail. Stupid lie, huh?"

"Well, blow me down," Wormtail said a, resting his chin in his left hand. "My little sister is finally in love. I suppose you really are growing up. I happened so fast, I just must have missed it." He let out a deep sigh as he placed his mechanical hands on his knees. "Well, Creepella, after giving it some serious though, it looks like our solution is simple: we've got to get ourselves over to Toon York and get you on stage with the Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura!"

"Uh, well, that's a great idea but…how are you going to pull that off?" Creepie asked, looking a bit worried about what ideas were going through her brother's head

"You'll be surprised what rabbit your big brother can pull out his hat," Wormtail grinned confidently.

"N-n-no, Dad," Creepie assured him, smiling nervously. "Let's just forget about it. Maybe it's better to just come clean, you know?"

"Aw, come on, Creepie!" Wormtail frowned disappointedly. "I mean, how come you always think I'm going to lead you into some sort of catastrophe"

Creepie paid little heed to Wormtail and her eyes were completely bugged out, not taking her eyes from the direction they were heading in. "Wa, Wa, Wormtail?"

But Wormtail did not even need to look ahead. "Let me guess…we're about to fall over a ridiculously giant waterfall, am I right?" Wormtail asked with the straightest face one can muster.

"Yeah," Creepie nodded with the same straight face.

"With sharp rocks at the bottom that will skewer us like weenies on sticks?"

"Most definitely," she nodded again.

"…Bring it on," Wormtail said determinedly, slamming his fist into palm. The Mini was slowly approaching a massive waterfall that if they fell down would spell the end for the two Creechers. "For the merciful Poseidon, God of the seas, shall not let us perish!"

KA-BLAM!! Clouds formed overhead, complete with thunder and lightning, scaring the living hell of the brother and sister.

"I say we start paddling for our ever-loving lives. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"**AAAAGGGGHHH!!!**" Creepie and Wormtail screamed, paddling backwards as their lives really did depend on it. All of a sudden, the Mini started flipping around. Creepie was able to run along it, but the Mini flung Wormtail flying and the wizard latched onto a fixed rock.

"WORMTAIL!!!" Creepie shouted.

"Creepie!!" Wormtail exclaimed in fear, when an object struck Wormtail in the back of his head. He grabbed it and recognized it as his hunter's staff. Getting an idea, Wormtail hopped over some rock formations to find a good spot. "Grab on!" he cried, flinging the fishing line to Creepie from a log. She tried to catch it, but lost her grip due to her wet hands.

"God damn it!"

Suddenly, the Mini got flipped over by a rock and Creepie caught a tarp that came out from the car in her hands. Just before the Mini could go over the falls, Wormtail gave the line a second try and hooked the bumper of the Mini. Unfortunately, that caused Wormtail to fall into the river again as the log given away to the pressure.

The car fell over the waterfall with Creepie, who had a quick idea upon looking at the tarp she was holding. As she fell, placed the ropes of the tarp over her shoulders and it shot open like a parachute. The updrafts coming from the falls started carrying her into the air, saving Creepie's life. "Wow…that was close." But Wormtail was still drifting to the end of the waterfall. "WORMY!"

Creepie reached out and grabbed the top end of her brother's pole, leaving Wormtail dangling over a massive gap between them and the bottom of the waterfall. Wormtail sighed with relief, smiling up to his sister. "Now that was close…REALLY close."

Creepie smiled back. "I know…one of us could have died." But Creepie then gasped when she saw that the handle of the staff was slipping off. "Wormtail!!"

**"CREEEEEEEEPIEEEEEEE!!" **Wormtail cried when the handle separated and he plummeted down the waterfall. **"CURSE YOU, MERCIFUL POSEIDON!!!"**

"**NO!!**" With a last ditch effort Creepie spun the pole around. "Ten o'clock-quarter to three-tour jete-twist-I'm a little teapot. AND LET IT FLY!!" The claw of the staff was sent flying toward the disappearing figure of Wormtail in the mist of the falls.

The cord went rigid. Creepie started reeling in the cord, but was being pulled down. Even so, she did not stop retracting. Emerging from the mist…was Wormtail being hooked up by the bottom of his coat. Creepie, relieved, reeled her brother in all the way up.

Wormtail could not hide his tears of pride. "_The Perfect Catch…_" he whispered. His sister remembered it. With the two siblings reunited, they hugged each other in the warmest embrace possible. Creepie was crying as well, so glad that her brother was safe and they were together.

As they were floating away to safety, Wormtail's map – somehow surviving the whole ordeal – came blowing in from the wind into his face.

"Wormtail…do you think anyone would believe this insane vacation we've had?" Creepie asked him, smiling at her brother warmly

"And it's not even over yet!" Wormtail declared, grinning as he slipped the map into his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Thirteen.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Welcome to Toon York, one of the biggest, richest and famous cities of all of Toontoria. Tonight, people came pouring into the _Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi _concert like ants on a dropped ice pop on a hot summer's day. Inside, as people poured into a giant stadium, a few personnel were placing some instrument cases in a loading dock.

They chucked them inside. As soon as they exited, the cases started…fidgeting.

"Okay, one…two…three!"

The lid of a small round drum case was kicked open and Creepie rolled out. A cello case's lid opened and a dizzy and disoriented Wormtail stumbled out.

As soon as he shook his head and regained his focus, Wormtail sighed in releif, "All right, we're here!! C'mon, Creepie! We've got to get you and me on stage!"

As Wormtail ran out of the room to search for the stage Creepie looked a bit tense. Yes, se was actually at the concert she had been trying to get to since the beginning of this trip, but now she worried how the hell they were going to pull this off, let alone not get imprisoned for three years.

"Um…I'm not so sure about this, Wormtail…" She muttered and rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe it IS best if I just went to Dib and came, uh…Wormtail?" He was nowhere to be seen. "Oh! Oh, god damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up on stage, the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi band were about to perform their final number for the night. Smoke surrounded the stages as two giant bubble domes on top of pillars rose from the ground. Lightning from electric generators zapped the domes, which exploded to reveal the two members of the band, Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki.

Yumi was a girl with blue hair and eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a skull design on the front, black bracelets with spikes on her wrists, a black skirt with blue leggings, and heavy black boots with blue locks. She was playing the guitar.

Ami was a girl who had long pink hair along with two pink hair pom-poms and a flower on her head, and pink eyes. She wore a yellow, pink and orange patterned dress (which had a white collar), a orange-beaded bracelet on her left wrist, a white watch on her right wrist, along with a white belt and white boots. She was playing the drums.

The two then began to sing.

_**I got myself a notion  
And one I know that you'll understand  
We set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other's hand…**_

As the audience cheered for their favourite band, Creepie wondered around under the stage. She looked up through a crack on the stage and spotted her favourite band!

"Perfect." Now, how to get on stage…

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Creepie jerked her head to see a teenager with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. On his shirt was a nametag that read, "SECURITY: JACK SPICER". "Hey, I know you! You and your brother ran me over back in the capital!!"

"Oh, crap." was all what Creepie managed to squeak, especially now that Jack Spicer recognized her.

Jack attempted to grab the girl, but Creepie ducked under his legs and ran for dear life.

"Get back here!"

_**Maybe we'll discover  
What we should have known all along.**_

_**One way or another, together's were we both belong**_

Wormtail was investigated backstage near some dressing rooms, looking for the girl that was looking for him. "Maybe she's in here." Wormtail pushed open a door and peeked inside. "Hello?"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!**"

Wormtail just walked in on Big-fat-ugly-bug-faced-baby-eating O'brien whom was getting dressed. He giggled nervously, covering his eyes, "S-s-sorry!". Wormtail was punched, (not slapped, punched) hard across the face, causing him to fall backwards. Wormtail yelped as tripped over the wires and fell into the same kind of bubble Ami and Yumi appeared on stage in. The mechanism started humming ominously as a klaxon alarm went off.

_**If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart,  
And maybe love is the reason why.  
For the first time ever, we're seeing it I-2-I!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, back in the nation's capital, Sari Sumdac was holding her Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi concert party at her home with all the other students invited; all eagerly awaiting Creepie's big-screen debut. There were the Eds, Chowder, Gorgonzola, the Eds and many more. Dib was there especially, after having told everyone how Creepie was going to be there.

Most kids were now getting impatient, especially Cartman and Wybie, the former who declared with a frown, "Pfft! This is load of bullcrap! Creepie ain't there!"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle snapped.

Butters was also there, watching the television anxiously. "Aw, I hope she shows up soon! I mean, she said she would!"

Stan looked at Butters confusedly. "Butters, how the hell did you parents let you come here, anyway?"

"W-well, they said I could go to the party as long as I wear this tracking device to prove I'm here and only here." He pushed up his sleeve to show a metal bracelet with a green glowing light bulb on the side. It began beeping and Butters said to it slightly annoyed, "I'm here, I'm here, already. Jeez."

Dib was looking disappointed, knowing now was as likely as Barack Obama's US Healthcare Reforms being carried through…sorry Barack, I'm on a roll. What if Creepie was just telling pork pies? Her big brother knowing the Puffy girls? It all sounded very fetched in looking back at it.

"Don't worry, Dib" Sari told him reassuringly, patting his shoulder. "She's going to be there. Trust me."

"No…she's not," Thatch differed with his typical arrogant smirk. "I bet she's halfway to Mexico by now, running away in sha-aggh!" He did not finish his sentence as Gaz, whom was standing next to him punched him in the stomach.

* * *

Creepie ran around frantically, searching for a place to hide. She looked back to see Jack lunging after her. Creepie swiftly hopped onto a spotlight scaffolding right above the concert stage, avoiding Jack just in time.

Meanwhile, the bubble orb that Wormtail was trapped in rose out from a trapdoor on the stage like the beginning of the song earlier. "Something tells me this won't end well…" Wormtail said to himself

"**YAAAAAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!**"

After an electrical shock, the orb exploded, blasting Wormtail up into the air and crashing at the confused Yumi's feet as she and Ami watched, really baffled at what was going on. Creepie, witnessing the entire fiasco, smacked her forehead, but then was stricken with an idea. "W-wormtail!" She called down to him. "Do the Perfect Catch!"

Wormtail grinned, getting the message quite clearly. "Oh, well.." The older brothers hopped to his feet, and immediately imitated the Perfect Catch, making it resemble some sort of fancy dance. Ami and Yumi got interested in this strange new dance and grinning broadly Yumi joined in with Wormtail whilst Ami continued to play the drum.  
_  
__**If you're ever lonely, stop!  
You don't have to be.  
After all it's only a beat away from you to me.**_

Creepie, who was caught up in all the action, did not notice Jack Spicer was crawling up. But she spotted the guard at the last moment out of the corner of her eyes. Yelping, Creepie hopped over Jack's head to the other end, accidentally breaking the wires holding the lights in place. Creepie managed to grab a hold of the hanging wire, and Jack grabbed Creepie's ankles. The two of them went sailing through the air. Jack, however, lost his grip on Creepie and was sent hurtling into a colossal television display of the concert, being fatally and painfully electrocuted in the process. The collision released tiny fragments of glass and sparks floating harmlessly over the audience members.

Creepie held on tightly to the wire, until it dropped her between the Yumi and her brother. Both of them were caught off guard by the teenager's sudden appearance. But Creepie was just overjoyed that she was not only standing with her favourite band and hanging with her brother at the same time; she had also proved Dib she was telling the truth. With that in mind, Creepie started dancing, prompting Wormtail, Yumi and Ami to start up again with high promise. And the audience did not seem to really mind either.

_**If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart…**_

_**

* * *

**_

The kids at Sari's party just stared at her plasma television with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "BOOYA!!" Wybie whooped, shooting his fist up into the air. "Creepie's there on the small screen!"

"It IS Creepie!" Butters smiled, pointing at the screen.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny high-five each other. "Fucking sweat!"

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Chowder pulled off his shirt and began swinging it around in the air.

"Hey, hey!" Cartman tugged on Gorgonzola's arm. "I know that girl! That's Creepie! I know her, man!" He looked at the other kids. "Who wants to touch me?" He frowned at seeing no takers. **"I SAID WHO WANTS TO FUCKING TOUCH ME?!"**

"What?" Thatch asked, pushing his way through the kids to get a look as he began to drink some diet cola. "What's going on he-pffft!" Thatch did not finish as he spat out the contents of his drink in shock, his jaw dropping and cola leaking out the edges of his mouth.

Dib did not say a word. He just crossed his arms and smiled.

_**And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever,  
We're seeing it I-2-I!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Back in the Jones' RV, Mel had opened up a tub of mint ice-cream and was shuffling the contents into her mouth as Coraline cleaned the floor in front of her with a broom whilst the television was on. Coraline lifted her head for a moment as she leaned against the broom to take a break and glimpsed expressionlessly at the television to see Creepie and Wormtail dancing. Coraline then did a double take.

"**SHE DID IT!!**" Coraline exclaimed in shock and joy.** "SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!"**

Mel looked up at the television, her mouth full of ice-cream. "What the-?!?!" Mel spat out some of her ice-cream over the screen in disbelief, eyes gawking. Her eyes then rolled upward and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Dib, Gaz and Sari were now trying to imitate the Perfect Catch dance. Wybie, who was already guzzling down considerable quantities of spring water, turned to them and sprayed the three, making at least Sari laugh.

Wybie accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his bottle of water. He reached down grab it when his hand met with another. He looked up to see that hand belonged to Sari. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before smiling awkwardly to each other.

Two rabbit siblings, a blue male one named Yang and a pink female one named Yin dived into Wybie from the side. The two siblings were Sari's Presidential bodyguards and they pinned Wybie down and manhandled them.

"Hold right there, scum bucket!" Yin yelled, pushing Wybie's head to the floor.

"What the Hell?!" Wybie exclaimed.

"Don't push your luck, pal!" Yang pulled Wybie's leg backward and twisting it. "You want to know what a cavity search it?! Trust me, you don't!"

* * *

_**I-2-I**_

_**Seein' it**_

_**Seein' it, baby**_

_**Seein' it I-2-I**_

_**For the first time ever**_

_**Hey, yeah!**_

_**Seein' it, baby**_

_**We're seein' it I-2-I**_

_**Seein' it**_

_**I-2-I!**_

_**I-2-I!**_

_**I-2-!I**_

_**EYE-TWO-EEEEEEEEEEEEEYE!**_

_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**_

_**I-2-I!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Finally, as the song came to an end, Wormtail, Creepie, Ami and Yumi finished in striking poses while the crowd irrupted in applause.

"Wicked…" Creepie smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Fourteen, the final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Creepie still could not believe all the crazy things that happened to him over the last week. The vacation; the clash with the Wampa; the map fiasco and even the new found bon between her and her brother. That concert where they danced with the Puffy Girls was the icing on the cake.

Speaking of that concert, after it came to a close, she and Wormtail literally dropped to their knees and kissed at the girls' feet, begging them not to have the siblings tossed in prison. However, Ami and Yumi were pretty much the opposite. They thought the Creechers were slick with their new dance styles and that they were the ones who made the final number smash hit it was with the audience. Ami and Yumi even gave them their email addresses and asked them if they could "jam" some time. Wormtail and Creepie said they would be honoured.

So Wormtail and Creepie walked away from all that NOT dressed in grey uniforms and bound in chains. The one mistake they made was forgetting to ask if the Ami and Yumi could give them a means of getting back home. It was a good thing one their manager, Kaz remembered spotting a Mini washed up on the cove on their route to the concert. And so…

* * *

Wormtail drove their absolutely ruined Mini in front of Dib 's house. The engine sputtered a few moans before dying out, coupled with its front bumper dropping onto the road. Creepie groaned, dreading this moment, but Wormtail placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know you're doing the right thing, Creepella." He said but then shrugged. "Even though…you did and still can get away with it. He saw you dancing on the television like you said. But it's not like I'm saying you _should _or anything…"

Creepie sighed, putting her hands on her knees. "You're right…I could not tell the truth…but I just can't. Dib really believes I knew the Puffy Girls before the concert. I'd still be lying to him. If I don't tell him and we do start dating and form a relationship…then it would all be based on that lie!" She slumped back in her chair and looked up at the roof of the Mini. "But the problem is…I doubt he'll ever want to speak to me again."

Wormtail understood completely, and said sympathetically, "If he doesn't…well, then maybe he's not the one."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Creepie mumbled, but chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Wormtail."

"It's no problem," Wormtail smiled, crossing his arms. "Good luck."

Creepie nodded. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the Mini. Her mind was racing as she walked up to the door and rung the bell. Like last time, the door did not open. Instead, a familiar robotic red eye extended out from a hole in the wall. It blinked a couple of times and asked, **"NAME."**

This time Creepie was not scared. As a matter of fact, the eye, or better yet known as SAL was something she really was not going to put up with right now. She frowned and snapped, "Ah, shut up, you! I am NOT in the mood!"

"**DOES NOT COMPUTE!!"**

**POW! **She socked the robotic eye square in…the eye! It sparked and flickered for a moment before retracted back into its hole.

"_Hey, what's going on out there?_" Dib's voice came from inside. He promptly stepped out, accompanied by Gaz and smiled at seeing whom it was. "Creepie, it's you! We saw you on TV! You rocked!"

Gaz crossed her arms and said blandly. "Meh."

"Really?!" Creepie asked, sounding at first excited, though then remembering why she was there. "Um…yeah. Look, Dib…" Creepie said, bracing herself. "Dib, I lied to you. I don't even know Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi."

Dib looked very surprised by that, whilst Gaz's expression remained the same. "Creepie, what are you talking about? Hundreds of thousands of people saw you dance with them on stage!" Dib said, although catching on to what she was saying.

Creepie went on to explain as she stepped off the welcome mat and facing the other way. "Yeah, well, I never met them before…before the concert, I mean."

"So that story about your brother and the Puffy girls wasn't true?" Dib supposed, walking up to her side. He crossed her arms and asked her sternly, "But Creepie, why would you make up something like that?"

Creepie's eyes could not meet his. "I just wanted you to like me, Dib. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Well, Creepie, if we're both being completely honest here…I already did like you."

Creepie rose her head and looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

Gaz looked at him. "What?"

"Creepie, I've always liked you. Since the first time I heard you do that crazy laugh of yours." He nudged her in the arm and laughed. Creepie could not believe it, yet she blushed all the while. "If you want, we could do something later today."

"That sounds fantastic!" Creepie chimed, but then shook his head. "Oh, no…wait, I-I can't!"

"Why?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of doing something with my brother tonight…you know, family thing" Creepie explained. Dib gave her with a doubtful look. "Seriously, no fooling! How's about tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Alright, then." Dib held out his hand to set the deal in stone and so was Creepie. But Gaz walked up to them with a roll of her eyes shoved the two into a kiss. They then pulled back and laughed, Creepie doing the trademark mad scientist laugh. "Huahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, the three heard some clanging. They turned to see Wormtail attempting to fix the bumper back onto the Mini. With a sharp kick, it finally stayed in place. Seeing that Creepie, Dib and Gaz were starring, Wormtail smiled innocently, pointing at the broken down Mini.

_**KA-BOOOOM!**_

"_**-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!**_"

Wormtail screamed as he was sent shooting into the sky by the Mini's sudden self-destruction. Upon returning to earth, the wizard crashed head first into the Dib's house's front hedge. "Huahahahahaha!" Wormtail laughed kookily, completely stuck in the plant and waving to the three.

Creepie smirked with pride and introduced the two. "Dib, Gaz, I am pleased to introduce you to my big brother, Romulus Amadeus Yexley Creecher!"

"Guten Tag, Mein Herr. Guten Tag, Meine Dame." Wormtail grinned, taking her Gaz's and kissing it. "It is nice to meet you both, especially you, young Dib."

As they talked, Creepie still thought of the insanity that had taken place over the last weeks. And although everything had turned out for the best in the end, Creepie still had to admit one thing:

It is hard to be cool when you brother is Romulus Amadeus 'Wormtail' Yexley Creecher!

* * *

**DAS ENDE

* * *

**

**(A/N) And so, this fanmake has come to an end. I must say, I did quite enjoy this one. **

**Before I continue, however, there is one thing I need to point out, about Principle Mazur, or in this case Alder and Dash's role in the story. I've noticed many of you believing Creepie/Max as having done nothing wrong, probably due to them being the main character, but you really need to think about it from another perspective. By school rules, Creepie/Max had technically done something wrong. ****Mazure/Alder and Dash were saying that Creepie/Max's acting out was going to just get worse if s/he wasn't corrected, and eventually s/he could get a criminal record bad enough for the death penalty. They were pretty worked up and embarrassed, and seeing Creepie/Max dancing with the secretary made them think Creepe/Max had no sense of guilt or remorse, when s/he was just excited for their crush accepting the date request. Mazur and Alder and Dash just ended up getting melodramatic, and Goofy is gullible by nature and he, and me in this following case, believes Mazur/Adler and Dash due to their authority.**

**Okay, now that that is out of the way, I think this probably will be my last fanmake, PROBABLY. I might find something interesting in the future I would like to do a fanmake of, but who can say. So until then, I hope you have all enjoyed this and I have enjoyed writing it. Cheereo!**


End file.
